


Hey, I think I fell for you.

by Ribble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Badass!Adrien - Freeform, Badass!marinette, Bi Alya, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Space Puns, With happy ending, fight me, lotta fluff, oh yeah, seriously the puns are gonna get him killed one day, seriously though these two are idiots., so many puns, the slowest of burns, vulnerable!Adrien, vulnerable!Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribble/pseuds/Ribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's from Mars and Marinette's from Earth. When war breaks out, Marinette and Adrien are both forced to fight for their planets, but when Adrien crashes to Earth, Marinette gets put in charge of his wellbeing. </p><p>What happens in the dorm rooms, stays in the dorm rooms.</p><p>--On Hiatus till further notice.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has had no beta even look at this piece of trash, of course, if you'd like to, just lemme know. :)
> 
> The first chapter is going to be shorter than the rest, and I'll probably come back to it at some point at change some stuff, but I'll always let you guys know when I do. :)
> 
> Just letting you know, i borrowed the term 'kataphrakt' from Aldnoah.Zero. Its basically what im calling the massive mecha suits. Actually, most of the plot for the first chapter is from Aldnoah.Zero. It's a really great show, with a lot of voice actors from the english dub of miraculous. Seriously, basically all of the voice cast of miraculous is in Aldnoah.Zero. Please watch it omg. It's great.
> 
> Influence taken from Aldnoah.Zero.

•Marinette•

“What do you mean here? She _can’t!”_ Alya protested loudly, making everyone currently on the bus turn and frown in her direction. Alya paid them no mind.

“Well, technically she can, it is well within her authority, after all, she is royalty.” Max retorted, putting down his tablet and rubbing his temple with his hand.

“Everyone knows the Princess hates us and anyone from Earth! Now she wants her closest handmaiden to be Terran? Bullshit. She just wants attention.” Spat Alya, trying to sink lower in her seat, and reminded Marinette of a petulant child.

“Alya! You have to keep your voice down, you don’t know whose listening!” Rose whispered fiercely, leaning over Juleka to get closer to Alya. Juleka just smiled at her lovingly.

“Oh, it’s just because _you_ want to be her closest advisor. Sorry, it slipped my mind.” Alya hissed back scathingly.

“In actuality, Count Agreste’s son is said to be her closest advisor.” Max jumped in, once again, his nose was stuck in his tablet.

“What was his name? Ayden, no. Adam? A-“

“This was in the last political test Alya!” Marinette laughed, “No wonder you’re flunking your tests.” Marinette tucked some hair back around her ear just as Alya kicked the back of her seat.

“Oh bite me,” Alya snapped, “Ok Miss top-of-her-class, what’s his name?”

“A-Adrien.” Marinette stuttered from her place next to Max.

Alya’s foul mood seemingly forgotten, turned to Marinette, a feral grin on her face. “Someone got a crush?”

Marinette quickly swivelled so she was facing the front of the bus, her cheeks ablaze. “N-N-No?” She managed to stutter, and Alya resumed kicking her seat from behind.

“Girl, you have to tell me everything!” Alya suddenly reminded Marinette of a nipping chihuahua.

“I-I-It’s just from the s-statements that have been released about him, h-he seems k-kind.”

“That’s not the full truth and we all know it Marinette.” Laughed Kim, who reached behind him to nudge Marinette’s shoulder. She stuck her tongue out in return. “Ooh now you’ve done it Mari,” He laughed, “I'm gonna take you down in simulations today!”

“There aren’t any sims today Kim.” Alya chuckled as she reminded the larger boy.

Kim stood up and turned to Alya, which startled the bus-goers. “There aren’t? Why?!”

“A lot of us are applying to be the Princess’s handmaiden.” Sabrina spoke for the first time. “Girls between the ages of fourteen to seventeen may apply.” She added helpfully.

“Just how many are applying so that sims are cancelled. _Sims!_ The only thing I’m good at!” Kim flailed, flopping back in his seat, his turn to act the petulant child.

“Three, Juleka, Rose and Sabrina. That’s almost a quarter of our class.” Marinette placated. Classes were so small these days, with more and more kids dropping out, classes over fifteen kids for her age group were considered large. Military training was enforced when children reached Lycée and many parents did not want their children trained to kill. The extra education was needed though, as a premeditated attack from the Martians could come at any time, and Earth needed all the soldiers it could muster.

“Then why are we here again?” Max asked, confusion evident in his tone. He pushed his glasses up his nose and put his tablet in his blazer pocket.

Alya laughed sarcastically, “We're hear to drop these three off at the application for the job of being the Princess’s _bitch_.”

“That’s it. Juleka, Sabrina, Rose, good luck on your application. I need to get Alya out of here.” Marinette stood up, gripped Alya's arm and pulled on the overhead cord. The bus would stop at the next stop.

“Thanks Marinette.” Rose smiled up at her, and Marinette smiled back, tugging occasionally at Alya's arm. She almost fell over when the bus came to a sudden halt.

"Come on Alya!” Marinette sighed as Alya almost tripped getting up. As soon as they were off the buss Alya rounded on her.

"What was that for!? _Princess_ Chloé is not a nice person and you know it Marinette, why are you sticking up for her?" Alya asked, hurt rolling off her in waves.

“Believe me, and I wasn’t sticking up for her! I know she’s a bad person but you were getting so angry! I had to step in. I’m sorry Alya.” Marinette pleaded with her, both hands gripped together.

Alya smiled and put her arm around Marintette’s shoulders, “Okay, but you owe me seven of those apple macarons when we get back to your bakery.”

“Only seven?” Marinette teased, and looked up at Alya.

“you know the saying:  seven apples a day keeps ugly princesses away.” Alya sang, swinging her hips to accentuate her beat, Marinette matched her jive before replying.

"I''m pretty sure that’s not the say-“

Alya cut her off, “Please Mari, I’ll love you forever.”

Marinette scoffed, “As if you didn’t already.”

 

* * *

 

“You coming?” Alya yelled as she slung her sim harness on its hook. Even when everyone had left, she waited for Marinette.

“Yeah, just gimme a sec,” Marinette huffed, shrugging off her outer uniform. She quickly folded up before shoving it less than gracefully into her pigeon hole.  She slung her satchel over her shoulders and ran to join Alya and the others.

Kim clapped her on the back when he saw her, and Max had his nose stuck in his tablet, Marinette looked around, but she couldn’t see Juleka, Rose or Sabrina anywhere.

“Where are-?” Marinette began.

“Ah. It’s a very touchy subject. Sabrina got chosen and Rose is just devastated, Juleka says she refuses to leave their apartment, so she’s hanging back to keep her company.” Alya said softly.

“Sabrina got chosen? Your’e shitting us, right?” Kim guffawed into his hand.

“Nope, I’m certain, I got the call from Juleka and everything.”

“It’s so weird,” Marinette muttered, “We’re probably not going to see her again.”

“That’s not accurate Marinette,” Squeaked Max from her right. “We’re going to the welcoming parade, we’ll see her through the car windows.”

“Maybe we can all say goodbye, after all, she’s leaving for Mars.” Alya reasoned.

“Geez. Another planet, I’ll say, Raincomprix’s tough.” Kim whistled. He stopped walking and leant back on the bridge foundation. “Ay, is this a good spot to watch? We’ve got shade and everything!” Kim pointed to the bridge and then to the road no more than a metre in front of them. The group sat down and tried to make themselves comfortable.

People started to push in front of them, so Max and Marinette, the two shortest, pulled Kim and Alya up to try get closer.

Marinette watched as the road and the bridge started to fill up with people above them, so many people that people were constantly stepping on her toes and shoving their elbows into her side.

“Here she comes!” Came the excited whisper from the stranger standing next to her.

Murmurs and whispers rose from the crowd in waves. Everyone was pointing to the white car on the horizon. Everyone wanted in on the action. Herself included.

The crowd got louder the closer the car came. “Hey, can you see anyone?” Alya hissed in her ear.

Marinette jumped, the brush of air on her ear startled her, she stood on her tiptoes to see just one member of the royal family, but to no avail. “No! It doesn’t even look like anyone’s in the car!”

“That’s it, I don’t care how hot she’s said to be. I’m out, coming guys?” Kim’s voice rang out suddenly, and Marinette found her wrist be grabbed and tugged. Alya’s grip on her wrist never faltered as she made a clear path through the people.

Something in the air changed, Marinette sensed it. That something was very wrong. Very, very wrong. “GET DOWN!” She shrieked.

Suddenly there was heat. Blinding, searing heat. People were screaming. Marinette could hear a ringing in her ears so loud it almost drowned out the chaotic public. But nothing, Marinette thought, could drown out the pure terror coming from everyone around her. Children and adults alike were crying all around her. People were bleeding. Everyone was in shock.

Marinette reached her hand out, hoping to grasp Alya or some familiarity. All she felt was the rough road  and empty air. Where was she? She blinked, trying to rid the dust from her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and she could only make out fuzzy shapes.

“-rinette?” she heard someone call. She struggled to sit up, to try respond to the voice, “Marinette?”  Kim called again, shaking her shoulder. All Marinette could do was slowly nod her head in response.

“Are you alright Marinette?” Kim asked softly, slowly bringing her to her feet. She stumbled a bit, almost falling over again, but Kim’s steady hands kept her in place.

“G-Getting t-t-there.” She responded, her world was still blurry, and slowly evening out. She could see Alya sitting next to Max, with her head on her knees as Max cried.

Kim helped her over to the others, and sat down in front of Alya, “What happened?” She cried, wildly looking around at the collapsed bridge, there was blood everywhere, and a large chunk of the bridge lay just centimetres away from her.

“T-T-There w-were m-mi-missiles. T-The car w-was j-just in fr-front of us.” Max hiccuped. Everyone seemed to put together Max’s stutter at the same time, and all looked at the road. The charred remains of the white car were on fire, a small crater signifying where the car was just a minute earlier.

“The Princess?” Kim asked.

“ _Sabrina_.” Marinette sobbed. Her friend was dead. She looked at Alya, who had horror written all over her face.

“The last thing I said to her,” Alya whispered, tears threatening to fall, “was about how she wanted to be the Princess’s _bitch.”_ She looked up at Marinette, tears now tracking down her face. “She died thinking I hated her.”

Marinette put her hands on Alya’s shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, “No, she died knowing that you cared about her enough to worry about her future. She didn’t hate you.”

Alya just put her head in her hands and sniffled. Marinette looked between Kim and Max, clearly more emotional then they let on. Max had taken off his glasses and was quickly trying to wipe the fog off the lenses. Kim’s blinking rate had increased, trying to blink away his tears.

“I’m gonna make Mars pay.” Alya growled savagely from her hands. The three of them frowned at her, “If that _Princess_ never visited, Sabrina would be alive.”

Marinette felt Kim straighten up beside her, “I agree. All Martians are the enemy.”

Alya looked at Marinette with puffy eyes and trembling chin, she had taken her glasses off, they were too smashed to wear. “You with us?” She asked, putting her hand out. Kim slapped his on top. Max looked hesitantly at all the rubble, then slowly reached his hand to put on top of Kim’s.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the pile of hands in the middle, weighing her options. She knew what was coming. The Emperor would declare war. They definitely had more soldiers then Earth. She had to do this. She had to stand up for her friends, her family, her planet. With new-found resolve she placed her hand on Max’s, “All Martians are the enemy.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's having a really bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the sin, nah I'm just kidding, that comes later... maybe. It's Adrien's PoV though!
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, I have no Beta.

•Adrien•

Adrien peered through the glass floor, and marvelled at the blue planet below him. He used to press his face flat against it, hoping to be closer to such beauty. His mother would always tell him not to, he would wrinkle his uniform. He did it anyway.

He had heard so many stories about Earth. He was especially enthralled with their literature and entertainment. Of course, he had never actually experienced them. He loved the stories his mother used to tell him, about superheroes that roamed the tops of buildings, about damsels in distress, waiting for a knight to save her. She always had a different story for him each night.

Adrien closed his eyes, trying not think about his Mother, ‘ _what’s done is done_ ’ he would tell himself, repeating it like a mantra in his head.

“Lord Adrien,” came a familiar voice behind him. He spun around to find Nino.

“Mr. Nino Lahiffe!” Adrien replied cheekily, knowing Nino hated being addressed with any title.

“Lord Adrien, I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling me Mr.” Nino replied with forced politeness.

Adrien frowned, Nino never spoke like this, what was going on?

“Your Father is in the adjoining room, he requests your presence.” Nino supplied. _That explained it,_ Adrien thought to himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Lahiffe.” Adrien replied, pulling on his crisp, white gloves. He watched Nino out of the corner of his eye, who shot him an exasperated look.

Adrien winked at Nino as he entered the room in which his father currently sit. He saw his father seemingly lounge on one of the soft sofas. Adrien was instantly on guard, his father never lounged.

“Adrien, my son, how are you?” His father asked calmly as soon as he saw him. Adrien bowed in response.

“I have been well father, I spend my time wishing her Highness all the best.” He replied stiffly. In truth, he had rarely thought about Chloé, instead spending his time in one of the practice Kataphrakts that were available.

“Ah, her Highness. Adrien, I need to speak with you about her.”

Adrien felt his guard rise even further. His father hated Chloé, what was he planning? “Yes, father? What about her Highness?”

“I presume you know about her trip to… _Earth_?” He spat.

“Of course father, I helped accompany her whilst she packed for her voyage.”

“There have been some complications.” Gabriel said easily, his hand swirling the glass of wine before taking a sip. His nose wrinkled as he looked at the glass with disdain, before setting it on the table in front of him.

“What do you mean by complications?” Adrien asked, his voice rising slightly. His hands were fists at his sides.

His father just looked at him with boredom in his eyes. “ Adrien, you must behave accordingly for someone in your position.”

Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat, and he controlled his tone of voice before he spoke, “What. Happened. To. Her Highness?”

Gabriel linked his hands together and leaned back slightly. “During her ‘Welcome Parade’, the Terrans blew up her transport vehicle.” He claimed innocently.

“What do you mean? She had the best security available!” Adrien hissed.

“It was your, _security_ , verse seven army missiles, who do you think would win?” Gabriel replied coldly, all emotion gone from his voice. “Adrien, you are to exact our revenge. Go to Earth, and _obliterate them all_.”

Adrien took a shaky step back, “But father, why _me_?”

“If you do not, you will have embarrassed our entire sector. Every other sector has sent someone thus far, you must do the same. This is what you were born to do. _Don’t_ disappoint me.” Gabriel hissed, standing up.

“You… declared war?” Adrien breathed, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No, not I, Emperor Bourgeois is making final preparations as we speak, the thirty-seven sectors are simply following his order, as you are to obey mine.” Gabriel said, as he took another large step forward. His father was right in front of him now, and he had to look up to see his face.

Shakily, Adrien took a step back, and bowed slightly, “As you wish, father.”

“Good, the order is order is effective immediately. You are to take the C.Blanc Kataphrakt. No other Kataphrakt is to be touched by you. You shall descend to France, that is where the Princess died. _GO_.” Gabriel pointed toward the door, and Adrien scrambled to obey.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, he fell back against it. He didn’t care who saw. He didn’t cry. He didn’t want to fight the Terrans, not while he was this young. He was only sixteen years old, he didn’t want to fight a war just yet! “Are you alright Adrien?” Nino’s voice rang out in the corridor, and Adrien looked at him with wide eyes.

“I have to fight.”

“Dude, I don’t want to be _that guy_ , but shit dude, you’re dead!” 

Adrien just stood up silently and looked at Nino, “You’re the worst.”

Nino just laughed and nudged him with his elbow, “You love me Bro, truly.”

He just shook his head as he redid the button that had come loose on his uniform. “Whatever you say, Mr. Nino.” Adrien began to walk off, in the direction of the loading dock, a smile making it’s way onto his face. Nino was not by his side.

“Dude, you did NOT!” Nino yelled out from behind him, and Adrien raised two fingers in a mock salute. “ADRIEN!”

* * *

 

The door to the loading dock was heavy, and Adrien always needed to throw his complete weight on it to open it. He looked around the dock and saw three times as many people, and Adrien sighed, they were all carting munitions and loading all the Kataphrakts with their Akuma drives.

Akuma drives were energy sources only Mars had, it set Mars apart from Earth, and had caused the war fifteen years ago, when Earth tried to learn the secret of the Akuma. They failed, and due to the war, blew up half the Moon. The Moon was now home to the most high-tech facility Mars was in control of. It was their main military base. 

Akuma drives allowed the Martians to customise their Kataphrakts with individual abilities. He knew some  of the best Kataphrakts had Akuma drives. Count Kubdel’s daughter, Alix's Kataphrakt was the ‘TimeBreaker’, it had the ability to jump back in time in jumps of a minute, she could jump three times before causing bodily harm. He remembered the last time she tried to jump back four times, and it was something he’d rather forget.

Adrien didn’t have a personalised Kataphrakt and it bugged him. He tried to bring up the subject with his father, and Gabriel just shut him down each time.

A tap to the shoulder brought Adrien out of his reverie, and he immediately turned around to face Baron Ramier. Adrien’s bow was low, his hand over his chest, gripping the top leftmost button. “Sir Ramier.” 

“Oh don’t bow to me,” Ramier laughed, “I have a proposition for you.” Adrien didn’t like the informality that the Baron was taking. It implied that he was of a higher status. Adrien didn't have to bow to the Baron, he did so just to keep the peace.

Adrien slowly rose from his bow and looked at the Baron with confusion, “You... You do Sir?”

“Well, yes! You have been sent to attack the Earth have you not? Why not come down with me and we can have a peck at them?” Ramier asked with evident glee. 

Adrien stiffened, having supervision might enforce him to actually kill someone, but if he declined, he would certainly be punished. “It would be an honour, Baron Ramier.” He said, bowing once more.

“Well good. Meet me outside the dock in five minutes, you know my Kataphrakt? The Pigeon?” Ramier said over his shoulder as he stalked off, leaving no room for reply.

Adrien walked over to the bay he knew the C.Blanc was stationed, turned off the artificial gravity, slipped the hatch open, jumped and sunk into the cockpit of the fifteen metre tall Kataphrakt.

The C.Blanc had an Akuma drive, but it didn’t allow for any customisations. It was the most basic of Kataphrakts the Agreste Landing Castle had. Adrien scowled, his father didn’t even trust him enough to give him a actually powerful Kat.

“Akuma drive, functional. Thrusters at ten percent,” He droned and the Kataphrakt came to life and showered him in white and purple light.

He felt the rattle of the thrusters propel him forward, and out of the bay. He veered right and was shot out of the loading dock, and almost right into Ramier. “Watch it, Boy.” Came Ramier’s voice through the intercom.

“Need I remind you of your status, _Baron_ Ramier?” Adrien hated using the status card, but if word ever got back to his father that he didn’t flaunt his power there would be trouble.

“Accept my dearest apology, _Lord_ Agreste.” The Baron sneered. It seemed all form of etiquette was gone the moment Ramier activated his Akuma drive.

“For now. Carry on your mission and I shall follow.” Adrien replied curtly before relaxing into the C.Blanc’s cockpit. He had an almost complete view of his surroundings, excluding the portion behind him. He rested his hand on the controller and sped off behind the Baron.

* * *

 

Adrien wasn’t disappointed with Earth in the slightest. It was beautiful and verdurous, with thick trees spanning as far as the eye could see. He could see the shape of the continents, and recognised Europe instantly. He always found joy in the fact that Italy was shaped like a boot.

“Decrease thruster by thirty percent.” He said as he slowly guided his Kataphrakt onto the waiting streets of Paris.

“My Lord,” Came Ramier’s voice from the intercom. “Follow me, but stay back, you are to be backup.”

Adrien didn’t reply, he just wordlessly landed on a road that had obviously been evacuated. He looked around, and saw many flying creatures he took a while to name. “Birds!” He exclaimed with joy. He always loved learning about the animals of Earth, though he was always sad none of them could survive on Mars.

“Incoming attack from the East direction. Keep you Kataphrakt fully loaded and stay. _Back_.” Ramier growled, as the building behind him exploded. Adrien manoeuvred the C.Blanc out of the firing line and behind a building. He turned on his video communication, which allowed him to see what Ramier saw. He ran down the street and took another left turn, and took shelter in the middle of a school with a large meeting area.

He flicked the switch which alerted him of any heat signatures, which told him that there were no active enemies nearby, and began to watch Ramier’s actions. He saw the Pigeon’s special attack, which consisted of hundreds of tiny missiles got ejected from the Kataphrakts shoulders, all aimed at a specific target. He watched in horror as ten obviously standard Terran Kataphrakts were blown up. He looked up from the video com and saw smoke rising from the building nearby, reminding him that this was real-life, not a game. If this was a game, _well_ , Adrien thought morbidly, _you die in this game you die in real life._

He looked back at the video com and saw Ramier turn around. He only just noticed them. The group of Terrans wasn’t exactly large, but it scared Adrien. _Why are you there? RUN!_ He looked at the rag-tag group of Terrans, the thin woman with red hair, the woman with the severe bun, the hulking man that reminded Adrien of the Gorilla animals his mother told him about, and the man with the two toned beard.

 _“Lovely, I assume the mission is a success?”_ Ramier’s voice trickled through Adrien’s video com.

 _“Indeed Sir. The Princess is dead. We made sure of it.”_ The woman with the bun replied, bowing slightly.

 _“I don’t believe your judgement, Nathalie Sancour.”_ Ramier’s voice sneered. “ _She’s alive, isn’t she?”_

His Highness was alive. If Adrien was honest with himself, the realisation was bittersweet.

 _“So, are we ever to go home then?”_ The bearded guy spoke up. _These guys are from Mars?_ Adrien was shocked, his own people attempted to slaughter heir own princess? Adrien didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. But the evidence was right there in front of him.

 _“I can’t let you rats go telling everyone, now can I?”_ Ramier hissed, and Adrien saw him raise his Kataphrakts foot.

No. Adrien knew what was coming next. He couldn’t watch.

Without a hit of reluctancy or hesitation, Ramier slammed the Pigeon’s foot down on top of the group. Adrien’s mouth was locked in a silent scream. How could he do such a thing?

Adrien turned off the video communication, “connect link,” he said to the C.Blanc and the Kataphrakt shut down all outside communication links except for audio. Ramier could now talk to him.

“Baron Ramier. _What_ was _that_?” Adrien’s voice was hard, cold, and demanded authority.

“Terran extermination, just like the Emperor ordered.” Ramier’s voice reverberated in Adrien’s cockpit, and made him sick.

“The order,” Adrien hissed, “was the extermination of _Terrans_ , not Martians.” Though Adrien felt bad about the order in general, he had to play his role, and act like he agreed with the order.

“You caught our discussion, I presume, my Lord Agreste?”

“Have you any remorse for your actions?” Adrien asked, his eyes closed. He stood up and walked the C.Blanc out of the school, the mechanical radar whipping back and forth.  He turned the corner and had a clear view of Ramier, he silently lifted his gun, he couldn’t aim properly with all the tears running down his face. Ramier had no idea he was there.

“So the Princess is alive?” Adrien asked, he had to make sure, once he made this move, the arrow would be gone from the bow. There would be no turning back.

“Unfortunately,” the Baron sneered, “Now I have to dirty my own hands.” He sighed, Adrien was still shocked at his obvious lack of remorse.

He pulled back the Kataphrakt’s finger, and his bullet was gone. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Adrien said softly as he watched his bullet spear through the Pigeon’s head, and watched as the whole Kataprakt exploded.

Adrien reached up and wiped the tears cascading down his face. He turned on the switch that connected him straight to his father’s Landing Castle. “Baron Ramier has been lost. Casualties: one. Mission complete, returning to base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please lend a guy a hand and tell me where you want me to go with this fic, I have a pretty fleshed out idea, but I'm always open to suggestions! 
> 
> I've added so many references to so many things, see if you can find them all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets some news, thinks she's going to have a brilliant day, but ends up having a really bad day.

•Marinette•

 

“This sucks shit.” Alya complained as she dropped her paintbrush into the pot.

“So you’ve said a billion times! Shut up already!” Huffed Kim as he hoisted himself up higher on his kataprakt.

Alya mocked Kim rather cruelly before grabbing her paintbrush angrily. “Isn’t _anyone_ else pissed off at the UFT?”

The UFT, or the United Forces of Terra, had sent out two orders. The first of which was around a month ago, declaring Earth’s plan to declare war with Mars. Rose burst into tears when their class was told. It hung in the air, the unsaid question on everyone’s minds.

They didn’t have to wait long for their question to be answered.The second order had come out only an hour previous. The emergency drafting of all Lycée students. They were all given a standard issue kataphrakt they were in charge of. Rose suggested they paint theirs, to calm everyone’s nerves. 

Marinette was seated in the palm of her Kat, high above everyone else butKim, who was painting huge black and red wings on the back of his Kataphrakt. Juleka was drawing plenty of dark coloured roses, while Rose was painting hearts and stick figures of playing children. Alya was painting horizontal stripes across the legs and arms of her kataphrakt with a wifi signal on its chest. Max had attempted a khaki camouflage but stormed out due to the design not looking ‘legitmate’, while all Marinette painted was a small Ladybug on the tiny metal plate between two of her Kataphrakts fingers. 

“I don’t like being a soldier either, they should have an age limit of sixteen.” mused Rose, finishing her paintbrush with a graceful flourish.

Juleka snorted, “That would only benefit you Rose, you’re fifteen for another what, three months? Then what?”

Rose put down her paintbrush and sat on her knees, “I suppose you’re right,” She said softly. She put her hand in the red paint she ‘stole’ from Kim before smearing it all over the beautiful pink flower she had just painted. It stood out as a angry red mark that was set apart from all the laughing children and flowers.

“Hey hey now, don’t be upset, we’ll survive this! I promise!” Marinette yelled from her perch. Rose wiped her hand with the rag beside her and stood up.

“I’m finished, I’m g-gonna j-just go,” She said as she turned around and started to run out of the large loading dock. Juleka followed closely after.

“I guess she’s still shocked about Sabrina,” Marinette mumbled, before she decided to switch subject, “Hey Kim, you ever heard of Ladybug?” Marinette wanted to see if Kim actually knew who designed the Kataphrakts the top soldiers used. The sixteen year old the UFT kept hidden as their secret, partly because even they didn’t know who she was, but because they can’t produce the blueprints on their own that were up to her standards.

“LADYBUG!” Yelled Alya, “I KNOW HER!” Alya quickly yanked her harness and scaled up her seventeen metre tall Kataphrakt, and sat on its shoulder. “Ladybug designs all the best Kataphrakts! Her Kats have an almost stellar victory rating, the highest of all Kataphrakts without the infamous Akuma drives. Though no-one actually knows who she is. I’d love to know.” Alya supplied wistfully, trailing off toward the end of her mini-speech.

“Thank you, Kim,” Kim said drily, “Oh shit. I messed up my wing.” He flung himself with practiced ease around the back of his Kataphrakt to fix his mistake.

Marinette laughed, “Why are you two painting such big designs?”

“To scare off anyone who thinks they can beat me.” Alya replied flatly. “In all honesty,” She shrugged, “It’s to have some individuality, you know, now that we’re expected to have the same uniforms and stuff.”

Marinette nodded slowly, before dropping her paintbrush the 10 metres to the ground from her perch, the minimal paint on the brush splattered, and Marinette just watched. A beautiful idea was forming in her head.

“Guys! I gotta go,” Marinette lied, “My cabin isn’t clean and inspections are in an hour!” She rushed out. She made sure her harnesses were tight before catapulting off her kataphrakt’s hand.

She hit the ground and ran. She clicked the button on her harness that disconnected the straps connected to her Kat and sprinted out the door. She had to go see Tikki.

“Inspections are nex-“ Alya stated, confused.

“Are they _really_ Alya?” Marinette screeched as she ran.

* * *

 

Tikki was a middle age woman that helped Marinette with all her ‘exploits’. She owned a huge disused hangar near the sea, not too far from the training facility and allowed Marinette to design and build her Kataphrakts there,. She couldn’t remember when she had met Tikki, but she couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“Tikki! Tikki!” Marinette huffed as she pushed the hangar door open, to find said women holding a large plate of cookies, she smiled in greeting. “How do you always know when I’m coming?”

Tikki offered the plate to Marinette, who took it with both hands. “Call it a miraculous talent,” Tikki smirked as she adjusted her vibrant red hair.

Marinette grabbed a cookie off the plate and munched on it happily, “I have way big, super big, huge news!” She rushed out, cookie spraying everywhere.

Tikki chuckled and grabbed the plate back from her and placed it on a nearby work bench, “What do you mean Marinette?”

Marinette swallowed loudly, as to make sure no bits of cookie were going to choke her and kill her. Marinette didn’t think Alya would appreciate her best friend choking to death on a cookie. 

“Well,” She started, “First of all, I got drafted into the UFT, but I had this really cool idea of making my own, fully decked out Kataphrakt, do you think it’s a good idea or not?” Marinette gushed out, her feet wiggling as she looked at Tikki intently.

Tikki’s eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets, “You got drafted? You’re only sixteen, they can’t force you to fight, you should have a choice!”

Marinette smiled softly as both her feet returned firmly to the ground, “You didn’t even hear what I said after ‘drafted’ did you?”

Tikki looked sheepishly as she smoothed out her polka-dotted skirt, “I did, and It’s a great idea, but don’t you think it was unfair to force you to war?”

“If it were up to me,” Marinette thought about the question deeply, “I would just decline but eventually volunteer anyway, so in a way… I think it was best to draft us, that way we don’t miss out on the cool training drills.” Marinette considered, before attempting to swipe another cookie from the plate. Tikki followed Marinette’s arm and grabbed her hand, making her drop her prize.

“This Kataphrakt you spoke of,” Tikki mused, “Is it going to be fit for Marinette or Ladybug?” A wide grin started to make it’s way onto Tikki’s face. 

Marinette quickly grabbed another cookie before Tikki could scold her, and shoved it into her mouth whole, “Defintwy Wadybug,” Marinette struggled to force the words out amongst chunks of cookie.

Tikki just sighed and put her head in her hands, “ What am I going to do with you Marinette?” 

Marinette grabbed Tikki’s hands and spun her in a circle. The older women just laughed as she allowed her to be spun around, “You’re gonna help me design the best Kataphrakt we can!”

“Ok.” Tikki gasped, righting herself and smoothing her chin-length curls back, “I’ll start getting the drawing equipment ready.”

Marinette squealed as she watched Tikki’s retreating form, “You’re my lucky charm Tikki!” She yelled after her.

“That’s all you Marinette!” Was her reply.

* * *

 

 

“ Acting Arrow Platoon in Position ” Kim’s voice stated over the intercom. Marinette pressed the button that turned on her outgoing communication. It was their first mission out in the field. Everyone was feeling the stress, and they weren't officially at war yet, no one wanted to say anything about it.

“You ready guys?” She tentatively asked, she gripped her controls a little tighter. Sure she had controlled Kataphrakts before, hell, she built them! But what unnerved her was that this wasn’t a game. She couldn’t restart the sim when she died, and the thought of her dying, and it being warranted, actually terrified her.

“Chill Marinette, we’ll all be fine, we’ll all go gorge on greasy chinese food and binge musicals after this, okay?” Kim joked, but everyone could hear the slight tremor in his voice. Everyone laughed, diminishing the tension and fear for only a moment.

“As ready as we’ll ever be I guess, “Juleka muttered over the com.

“Do you _really think_ we’re ready?” Alya teased, Marinette knew she was just trying to lighten the mood, but it made her wonder if they really were ready. Were they ready to potentially kill someone? Was she?

“Don’t say that! You’re gonna make me shit myself!” Kim whined. Marinette chuckled and checked her radar and altitude hole, though the last one she doubted she’d actually need.

“Acting Arrow Platoon we can hear everything thing you’re saying,” Max’s voice came over her intercom suddenly. Max was re-assigned to strategy for their platoon, and was currently in a room was Captain Fu and his Lieutenant Wayzz. They were the highest ranking officers at their base.

“Sorry Max!” Rose laughed before Alya screamed.

“Heat signatures closing in at two hundred kilometres per hour! Calculated arrival time: two minutes!” 

“Check your munitions and prepare to fire.” Marinette said calmly. She knew that she would have to take charge of this mission. No one knew what they were doing, and if no-one stepped up to assume responsibly, they would all die. “Make sure of your preliminary aim point and wait for movement.” Marinette checked her munition gauges, and was shocked to find how heavily she was armed. Five magazines, seven grenades, two rifles, and a large MK-47. 

“Martian enemy closing in from due East,” Juleka informed hurriedly. Marinette could hear her flicking different switches inside her Kataphrakt, “Enemy to approach in thirty seconds.”

“High speed rounds in position,” Alya broadcasted over the com. “Fire NOW!” She yelled, and Marinette quickly swivelled her Kat in Alya’s direction, and unloaded a whole magazine in a matter of seconds.

“Two enemies, both large in size,” Kim reported, grunting, “One looks like it has a rock covering and the other a viscous slime. Firing short range missile. STAND CLEAR!”

Marinette looked at her enemies, they seemed to hulk over their platoons Kataphrakts, and looked like something from a horror movie. The first Kataphrakt looked like it had stuck rock plates all over the metal, whereas the second, slightly smaller looked like an alien from something she used to watch on old space movies. It not only had a slime coating, but seemed to be able to fire the slime instead of bullets, clogging up their gun barrels.

“KIM NO!” Rose screamed. Kim was too close to the Martian Kataphrakt, he only needed a short range missile, the explosion from that would vaporise him instantly as there was nothing to shield it with. Kim had forgotten his basic training.

Kim’s missile landed right on target, the middle of the two Kataphrakts, successfully igniting the explosion. All Marinette could do was watch. All anyone could do was watch. Watch as another of her friends was killed. Watch in horror as three lives were taken instantly.

The explosion was too beautiful to have caused something so ugly.The bright blue fire it left behind too innocent for the horror that just occurred.

“Kim, no.” Rose openly cried into her intercom. Marinette walked her Kataphrakt over to Rose’s Kat and put the giant metal hand on her ‘shoulder’. Marinette knew Rose couldn’t physically feel it, but the gesture was familiar, and provided a tiny bit of solace.

“Misson complete. Three casualties, two Martian and Acting Cadet Le Chiên. Returning to Base,” Alya’s hollow voice broke the silence, and Marinette was reminded that she, and the rest of her platoon, had to go back and fight this war without Kim, one of their biggest motivators. They had already lost Sabrina, then Kim. Marinette didn’t think they could take another loss and recover.

“Disconnecting link,” Marinette intoned dully into her com. She didn’t want to burden her friends with her ugly sniffles and crying. She flicked the switch and sat back in her seat, trying to see though her tears. Time to head home. She had suffered enough for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not surprised that I'm not getting a huge response to this fic, and tbh it's any writers nightmare, but I honestly can't wait for you guys to read what I've got planned, I'm quite excited!! Till next time!
> 
> Please leave a comment down below!! :) Honest to god please, I will literally buy you pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts the ball rolling on the real plot, thanks for that. He also goes through shit, is happy for a bi- oh wait no.

•Adrien•

Adrien couldn’t go back yet. He had to process things. He was halfway out of Earth’s atmosphere when he turned around to head back down again. He couldn’t face his father. Not now, not about Ramier.

The field he had set C.Blanc in was truly beautiful, with flowers of every colour and shape surrounding him. He could see the birds more up close now, and stared in amazement at the feathers on their wings. Adrien found it amazing how a creature could look so heavy but have such a small weight in order for it to fly off the face of the Earth without technological assistance.

The bullet suddenly coming for his head was significantly less beautiful. He jumped up and looked for heat signals on his radar. “One Terran Kataphrakt, Tree cover, prepare to fire.” He droned out of habit before loading his own gun. He watched as the dark green Kataphrakt came into view.

Adrien was quite shocked that this Kataphrakt looked to be standard issue, except for the marring charcoal smoke covering it’s side. This soldier had seen battle recently. But who with?

The Terran Kataphrakt took a step forward as Adrien took one back. Neither fired. All they did was circle each other. Both Adrien and the pilot of the Terran Kataphrakt were obviously reluctant to send another bullet. They were just waiting for the other to attack first. Neither did.

Adrien studied the Kataphrakt, and took in the bulky metal plating, and the two ‘eyes’ at the head, where the pilot seemed to be stationed. He fired a shot that was way off, not even a threat to the other Kataphrakt; to see what the pilot would do. They shot one back in the exact same fashion. He repeated this a couple of times, taking a step forward each time, until they were almost around three metres apart. He had no inclination to fight, and wouldn’t fight back if the Terran decided to open fire.

He grasped the controller tightly and took a deep breath in. This was really going to test the pilot. He controlled the C.Blanc to sit down. Right in front of the enemy. The shit-eating smirk hadn’t left his face, and he doubted it would during this encounter.

The Terran Kataphrakt froze, seeming to be terribly confused, so Adrien looked around him and picked the largest flower he could, the flower was minuscule compared to the fingers of the C.Blanc, but he did it anyway. He let the small flower roll into the centre of his palm, then held it up to the other pilot. He had no idea who the Terran was, no way of knowing what they would do.

They accepted the flower. Adrien smiled wider, wondering if the Terrans were not the enemy in the first place, if it was the Martians own shortcomings that led to this war.

Then they ran out of the clearing. The loud, mechanical thumps still could still be heard even after the Kataphrakt had left Adrien’s field of vision. _Terrans are such_ fascinating _creatures_ , he thought to himself, as he stood up, and walked out of the field. 

 

* * *

Adrien almost ran straight into his father the moment he hopped out of the C.Blanc. Adrien hastily bowed and let out a surprised yelp. Definitely not the paragon of aristocracy. “Son. I need to have achat with you.” Gabriel informed in a no-nonsense manner.

“Yes father,” Adrien replied, straightening up, “About what exactly?”

“Your recent mission to that scum filled planet.” He snarled. Adrien pretended not to hear the profanities coming out of his prim and proper father.  “You are to give a report of what caused the loss of the great ally Baron Ramier.”

“Yes father, when we first got to Earth he deman-“ Adrien started.

“-Not here!” His father hissed, “We will continue in my quarters in five minutes. Tell Lahiffe to have refreshments brought up immediately.”

Adrien bowed once more and scurried off to find Nino, leaving his father looking on in obvious distaste. He knew his father  didn’t view him as a son, but rather a heir to his sector, a perfectible mouldable pawn that won’t ever disobey.

After forwarding his father’s wish onto Nino he approached his fathers quarters, it was deadly silent.

“Adrien.” His father’s harsh tone permeated the air. The hairs on the back of Adrien’s neck were instantly on end. “This is the second time this week I have had to chat with you.”

Adrien nodded his head as his hands made fists by his side, “I understand father.”

Adrien felt Gabriel’s eyes on him and met his eyes, it was grey against green. “What exactly happened to Baron Ramier?” Gabriel hissed, his voice low and menacing.

Adrien’s fingers dug into his palm, and he felt the slow trickle of blood appear from the half-cresents. “He was shot.” He swallowed, he couldn’t lie to his father, but he couldn’t tell him who actually shot him. Adrien would certainly be punished, and he knew everyone would turn a blind eye to it, given his father’s status as Count.

“Shot you say?”

“Yes sir.” Adrien took a deep breath, “He is the second Martian soldier killed by the Terrans.” Gabriel seemed to find something amusing in Adrien’s statement as the corners of his lips started to upturn.

“It was right of me to send you. I trust you can exact my revenge and avenge the Baron. Good job son, you are to head back down shortly.” Gabriel said, finality lacing his voice. He turned around and left his chambers with a flourish.

Adrien looked at his retreating figure and frowned, was that it? His father went out of his way to talk, and that was all he said? He shrugged mentally, he shouldn’t worry about his father, he had better things to do. Starting with his Kataphrakt.

* * *

Adrien knew of him, Plagg. But he didn’t know much, all his knowledge taught him was that he was taken hostage by the creator of the Akuma drives, and then vanished. Or so the Martian public assumed. Plagg’s existence was kept under wraps and to his knowledge, only he and his father knew.

Adrien also knew where to find him. He was kept on ground level, in a section cordoned off to the rest of the army, bar the Agreste bloodline. Except Gabriel didn’t know that Adrien knew of the wing, or of Plagg’s existence at all, so Adrien was at minimal risk of getting caught. His father wouldn’t look for him there. If he ever looked for him at all.

The trip to the wing was quick and silent, the only sound being the resounding click of Adrien’s boots against the cold metal floor. He stopped at the door to the wing, the simple card scan was easy to pass, one swipe of his ‘Agreste’ card and he was in. The scanner didn’t care for which Agreste.

Once the door was unlocked, Adrien was stunned at what he saw. A large room,  a very large room, Adrien noticed. The loading dock, which was built to hold many Kataphrakts up to twenty metres high; could fit in the room with ease. The room contained multiple half-built Kataphrakts, and simple living supplies in the far corner.

The first thing he noticed though, was the man hanging on to the fingers of a Kataphrakt by what looked like sheer determination. He had a rag hanging out of his mouth, and was busily singing a tune to himself, which happened to be extremely off key.

“Sir?” Adrien called out uncertainly, his hand cupping his mouth. Adrien watched in horror as the man flinched violently, and lost his foothold on the Kataphrakt.

Adrien started to dash forward, to try catch the man, but the man, Plagg; caught himself with grace on the jutting metal slab of the Kataphrakt’s kneecap. Adrien continued looking at the strange man as he made the rest of the way to the ground.

“Who the hell are you?” Plagg called out, grabbing something white off the ground and popping it in his mouth.

“Adrien Agreste, Sir.” Adrien replied, bowing deeply.

“Agreste aye? Well, uh, your Dad’s a slime ball.” Plagg stated a matter-of-factly, picking at his nails. “I’m Plagg. I’m a mechanic, I make Kataphrakts.” He said then, not taking his eyes off his nails.

Adrien was taken aback, he had never met someone so informal. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. “Nice to meet you Sir. I wished to inquire about commissioning you?”

“Cut the shit. No sir, just Plagg. No formality either” He wiped his hands on his black overalls before offering Adrien his hand, to which Adrien shook tentatively. “So, what do you want me to do?”

Adrien’s face broke out into a pure smile “So you’ll do it?”

“With proper incentive.” Plagg shrugged, “But yeah, why not?”

“What’s the incentive?”

“Camembert. Lots of Camembert.” Plagg stated, before smirking slightly, “But yeah kid, I’ll do it.”

Adrien forgot who he was and pumped his fist, before quickly re-adjusting himself with a sheepish smile. “I wanted my own Kataphrakt, if that’s alright?”

“I kinda guessed that, but consider it done kiddo. I have the perfect idea, just leave it to me. Come back in two weeks, and I’ll be done. Don’t tell your father though, its hard as hell convincing him I’m making perfectly running Kats for the Martians anyway.”

“W-What does that mean?” Adrien asked tentatively, and Plagg winked as he tapped the side of his nose twice, “Now beat it kid, ‘fore you get caught.”

Plagg suddenly bumped Adrien’s shoulder in the direction of the door. “Remeber, two weeks, bring cheese.”

Adrien looked at Plagg, his mouth still ajar slightly in surprise at the prospect of getting his very own Kataphraktl “Ah- Ah Yessir! Right away si- Plagg. I mean Plagg.” He fumbled, quickly turning on his heel and beginning his departure from the room.

“High quality camembert! Not the 20 percent off budget discount cousin!” Plagg screeched from behind. Adrien managed a vague nod as his excitement rose to new levels. He was getting his own Kataphrakt, and his father will never know.

Adrien barely remembered the journey back to his room, relying solely on ingrained muscle memory to guide him. He was still in a daze, still elated and enraptured at the prospect of having something that he could call his in every aspect, something that was his secret. Something that set him apart from his father.

He entered his room and walked over to the window. The view was ethereal. To Adrien, the magic of space was something that would never be overturned. Adrien always thought about the far off nebulas and quasars that littered the known universe.

 _Known_ universe. There was more than had been explored. In all of human history, all the leaps and bounds of technological advancement, and they were not even close to finding and discovering the secrets of the universe. The closest to an otherworldly secret that had been discovered was the power of the Akuma. Adrien was told as a child, by his Mother, that Akuma drives were hideous abominations of greed and destructions, and that he should never use a Kataphrakt that possessed one as it’s core. Adrien would always wonder what was so bad about the Akuma, but his Mother would always detach herself after. He would watch as one minute she was as open as a  flower after which she was named, the Amaryllis. The next minute she was as flat as ever, her lips drawn in a severe line, her faint laugh lines, something she was proud of; suddenly made her look thirty years older than she rightly was. She would look him directly in the eye as she whispered, “Adrien Agreste, never think the Akuma drives are a source of good in this world, they are of the greatest evil. Never use that power unless you must. Promise me?” She would then try lighten the mood by sticking out her pinky finger for him to grasp.

Adrien smiled as he remember how he used to pounce on her finger, his whole hand fitting around her pinky, “I promise Mum.” He whispered out loud, as he looked at his hands, he realised he had replicated that memory on his own. He smiled, his sweet smile hiding his extremely tragic but kind nature.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marinette gets drafted and gets asked to take off her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... no beta *hangs head in shame* theres bound to be mistakes littered throughout, tell me pleaseee!
> 
> So a bit of background, anything you're unsure of tell me.
> 
> yeah. Just tell me anything
> 
> Amuse, accuse, abuse. :)

•Marinette• 

Before Marinette began building her Kataphrakts, her life seemed to have no fulfilling purpose. She just lived day to day, mindlessly taking things as they came without second thought. Then she met Tikki, two years ago. Marinette had  only just turned fourteen at the time, and remembered it like it was yesterday.  Tikki had walked into her parents bakery and tried to stutter something, though neither her or her parents could decipher what she was saying through her tears. Her parents had instantly ordered her into the house and sat her down on one of the kitchen chairs.

_“Marinette, flip the sign for us please,” Came her father’s kind but authoritative voice. She scurried out into the bakery, making a quick check for any lingering customers before flipping the ‘OPEN’ sign to ‘CLOSED’. She slowly began to tiptoe back to where the three adults were conversing in hushed whispers._

_Marinette shuffled closer to the door to understand what the adults were saying. “-phrakts. All he did was help people. Now he’s gone Sabine.” Came the voice of the mysterious sobbing woman._

_“Do you know where he is Tikki? You would have some idea, no?” Her Mother’s light voice, a voice that could carry the sweetest tune, was dark and filled with sorrow. She had only heard her Mother speak in such a tone once before, when Marinette was only a baby and could not remember the words she uttered._

_“I have no idea. He said he was going to test his new Kataphrakt. So I went back to the kitchen to fix some lunch for us both, but when I walk out again to check on him, Plagg was just… gone!” ‘Tikki’ sobbed loudly, her wracking cries permeated through the bakery as well as the lower level of her home._

_“Plagg was the best Kataphrakt Mechanic the UFT had though, wasn’t he?” Her father grumbled out, obviously in thought. About what though, Marinette wasn’t sure. Marinette did know about the United Forces of Terra though, UFT for short. They were in charge of their military training, and provided all the Simulations and physical training coaches._

_“Marinette, could you join us please?”  Her Father asked, he didn’t have to yell, his voice was loud enough to resound through the entirety of the house at his speaking level._

_Marinette stepped through the doorway and made her presence known to the adults in the room. It was the first time she got a proper view of the mysterious woman named Tikki. She was a short and plump woman with fiery vibrant shoulder length hair, two black streaks framing her face. Her eyes were a deep navy blue. She looked to be about in her fifties, with laugh lines etched into her face. She looked like a warm-hearted woman. “Nice to meet you Miss, my name is Marinette.” She bowed her head slightly toward the seated Tikki._

_Tikki sniffled into her handkerchief as she looked up at Marinette, She blew her nose loudly before blushing slightly, “Hello Marinette, I’m Tikki, a friend of your Mothers.”_

From that moment on, Marinette recalled, her and Tikki made a strong friendship that no-one ever found out the extent of. Both Tikki and Marinette held no secrets from each other, and considered each other sisters, despite the large age gap. Tikki was the one who first taught Marinette what Kataphrakts even were, something her school had left out of their training, favouring the ambiguous name of ‘Simulations’ and physical knowledge over the mental training and actual knowledge absorption of the machines  they would be fighting in.

“ _Hey Tikki,” Marinette called curiously to the older woman. It was her first time visiting her Hangar, and frankly, Marinette wanted to be able to build the machines Tikki’s missing husband Plagg used to build._

_“Yes dear?” Tikki responded from behind her, making Marinette jump slightly. Tikki bustled past her to put a small load of sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade on a bench not far away from where Marinette was standing. She turned back to face Marinette with a small grin._

_“I wanted to know what the real machine looks like.” She stated firmly, before blushing and revising her statement. “At school, they just call them Simulations, Sims for short, they’re just pods that mimic the real machines, but we don’t actually know what the ‘real machines’ are. All the teachers refuse to tell  us.” She rushed out. Marinette could feel a slight blush rising on her pale cheeks._

_Tikki just giggled at her, “The ‘real machines’ are called Kataphrakts.”_

_Marinette frowned as she tried the word out on her tongue, “Katapracks?”_

_“No, Kat-a-frackt. Not ‘prack’, but rather, ‘frackt’. Kataphrakts are very large mechs suits that resemble a humanoid form and fully encapsulate the pilot.”_

_“They look like humans?” Marinette asked, suddenly very confused about Tikki’s description. Once more, Tikki laughed at her._

_“They look like eighteen metre tall metal mechs suits Marinette, they possess a head, which is where the pilot is stationed, from there, the Kataphrakt has two fully functional arms with complete range of movement, as well as two legs that work… well, they work how legs should work.” Tikki giggled behind her hand before regaining her composure. “ At the base of the Kataphrakt are two short range retractable flight wings, which allow for multiple five metre jumps. On their back, the Kataphrakt is outfitted with a multitude of weapons ranging from blades to a variety of guns and ammo, and are usually stocked with two regular grenades as well as three sonic grenades.”_

_“So basically, they’re humanoid death machines?” Marinette deadpanned._

_Tikki sighed and ran a hand through her short hair, “Yes Marinette. They’re humanoid death machines.”_

_Marinette’s seemingly foul mood dissipated instantly, “Can you teach me to build one?” She asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes._

The day Marinette built her first Kataphrakt Tikki cried. She cried for her missing husband Plagg, as well as Marinette’s success. That’s what drove Marinette to fight as hard as she has she did. This war took someone away from every single family, she had lost her Uncle, and Tikki had lost her husband.

That fact alone pushed her toward greater success. She built Kataphrakt after Kataphrakt from the ground up. Some of the parts were hard to source, but Tikki always managed to find them, how she did, Marinette will never know. 

Here she was, two years later, building her most prized Kataphrakt. The Ladybug. It was beautiful, shining red steel with a black underlay. Marinette didn’t know where Tikki got the weaponry or the highest quality metal in pre-wartime France, but she was eternally grateful. And on top of that, she had organised for her Ladybug to be posted wherever she was during the inevitable upcoming war.

“Look at it Tikki.” She breathed, wiping her hand across her forehead, and groaned slightly as she felt the telltale slick of grease on her forehead.

“Oh Marinette. You’ve outdone yourself. P-Plagg would be proud of you.” Tikki stuttered as she brought both hands up to her mouth, trying to hold back sobs. Marinette engulfed Tikki in a hug and stroked her back.

“I’ll get him back. I promise Tikki. He’ll be okay, and so will we.” She whispered. In all truthfulness, she shouldn’t have promised her. There was no concrete way of preserving their lives in the war that was bound to break out any day now. The only reason war hadn’t been fully declared was because both planets were still in shock, and were too busy assembling their forces. Neither planet wanted to be caught unaware.

 

* * *

_A_ llocation day. The day all new draftees would be posted to either the boats, the planes or the ground troops _._ There was no French Air Force, or Cuban Navy. Scratch that, there was now no differentiation between Army, Navy or Airforce. It was just the UFT and their sectors. Plain and simple. No deviation.

“You ready Marinette?” Alya asked, putting the uneaten portion of her sandwich back in her satchel.

Marinette smoothed out her uniform as she stood up, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Alya smiled sadly as she reached around Marinette to hold her close. It may be the last time they ever see each other, they could be posted to different stations, then die in action.

Die in action. It was hard to imagine Alya not by her side. She had already come to accept her fate,  after all, she was a soldier now, and soldiers died in battle almost every day. But she hadn’t thought about the high chance her friend would be killed. That fact alone made her hold on ten times harder.

They made their way slowly over to the board that would tell them their future. Marinette didn’t want to look. But she did. And there is was.

 

_Corporal Marinette Dupain-Cheng . Report to the UFTB SECT. THARSIS._

 

Marinette sighed in relief. She was posted to the UFT ship called the Tharsis. She has heard about the Tharsis. It was a heavy duty ship. The ship had advanced technology on board, and it also designed to carry two Landing Crafts and multiple Terran Kataphrakts. It also possessed a Close-InWeapon system, which was top of the line. She was also quite shocked they had promoted her to Corporal, and while it meant she got paid more for her services, it didn’t mean much more than that, only that she had more experience than the one rank below her. Private.

“You outrank me!” Alya cried from beside her, and Marinette followed Alya’s finger to read her posting.

 

_Private Alya Césaire. Report to UFTB SECT. THARSIS._

 

“Well, at least we got posted to the same ship!” Marinette said weakly, trying to stay positive. Alya rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her other shoulder.

“I guess we should go collect our rig and report in.”

Marinette looked at her pleated skirt and school shoes. She wasn’t a student anymore. She was Corporal Dupain-Cheng. And she had a duty to her people. “You’re right, lets go.”

They collected their official UFT uniforms they were given and proceeded to change. “Okay. I need to get this off my chest-“

“Is it your shirt. Please let it be your shirt.” Alya but in. Marinette started howling with laughter. She had to grip her stomach because of how hard she was laughing.

“ALYA! Not all of us are raging bisexuals.” Marinette laughed, as she took off her shirt, quickly replacing it with the navy blue jumpsuit.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt to look,” Alya shrugged, and resumed changing. Marinette just shook her head as she smiled. She couldn’t even remember what she had wanted to say.

 

* * *

“Corporal Cheng and Private Césaire, Reporting to the THARSIS.” Marinette informed the soldier stationed outside the gang way. The soldier looked at his list and scratched off what presumably were their names.

“Clear. Proceed.” He droned and stepped aside, allowing passage. The pair clunked onto the ship and navigated themselves to their dorms with ease.

“Pity we aren’t in the same dorm Mari,” Alya panted as she flunked herself onto her dorm bed. Marinette had a different dorm than Alya due to rank differences. So while Alya had another roommate, Marinette was all alone.

Which explained why Marinette had simply thrown her bags carelessly into her dorm before trailing Alya to the latter girls dorm, and stood in the doorway. “I’ve got Katie as a roommate. Probably the best out of the rest of the crew.” Alya snorted. “ I don’t know any of the other options.”

“Alya.” Marinette said suddenly, her voice hanging in the silence. Alya chuckled weakly before embracing her again. Marinette held back her tears. They could wait till she was alone.

“ALYA! MARINETTE!” Came a voice from behind them, and they broke apart to see one of their former classmates and now fellow soldier, Katie Shirogane, sprinting toward them. The two girls broke apart and looked at Katie with concern. Katie never ran anywhere. They refused to do the physical training part of school, coming up with ludicrous reasons why they could never participate, it provided humour to quite a boring portion of Marinette’s day.

“What’s wrong Katie, you… you ran.” Alya was the first one to react. If the pair had taken any longer too, things would started to get seriously awkward.

Katie was bright red in the face, their glasses skewed on their face and their short tufts of brown hair plastered down on their face. “In, the common room,” Katie breathed out, sitting on the grass in front of them, still breathing heavily. Katie confused Marinette, they never seemed to do any physical exercise, yet they were a literal twig.

Alya knelt down and pulled out her water bottle, offering it to the panting teenager. “What’s happening in the common room?”

“It’s Count Agreste.” Katie took a large swig from the water bottle. “He-He’s formally declaring war. Hurry.” Katie panted as they stood up and began jogging back down the corridor, at a much slower pace than when they arrived. Alya and Marinette shared a look before sprinting after Katie.

Every draftee and faculty member was scrunched up around the common room television, and Marinette pushed her way through the crowd to get a better view. She saw Count Agreste, in his fancy red nobility uniform, in front of a lectern. His face was set in severe lines, and his tone was harsh. If Marinette was honest, his next words scared her more than anything that had ever happened to her before.

"Our Princess Chloé's heartfelt wish for peace has been mercilessly _crushed_ by a violent act of the treacherous Terrans! We, the Subjects of the Martian Empire must resolutely bring down the hammer of righteousness in response to this _atrocity_ committed by Old Humanity we left behind!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I support Bi Alya ok! Let's play a game of spot the reference!! 
> 
> I hope I cleared up what Kataphrakts were, and if not, tell me!
> 
> Umm, so yeah, comment anything you have to say!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried. And therefore you can not criticise me. I'm kidding. CRITICISE ME!!
> 
> Chat Noir and Ladybug finally meet... so thats a start.
> 
> I really cant write fight scenes though. fml.
> 
> Remember to Comment!!!

•Adrien•

The Chat Noir was beautiful. Slick black covering, his radar and sonar taking the form of two ears on top of his Kataphrakts head. It also possessed a weaponised tail that when asked about, Plagg only tapped his nose twice again. It really was a lean mean fighting machine, weaponised to his teeth. And it held no Akuma drive. Plagg seemed to share the same opinion as his Mother on that topic.

There was only one problem with the Kataphrakt. Plagg said it was based on some Terran animal. Adrien couldn’t place what animal. This caused Plagg to burst into giant peals of shrieking laughter, repeating sentences like, “It’s your soul animal,” and, “Trust me.”

When Plagg had all but recovered from his bout of laughter, he walked over to the Kataphrakts foot and hoisted himself onto it.

“Top of the line shit this is right here.” Plagg said, kicking the base of his newly created Kataphrakt. Adrien made a noise in the back of his throat so feeble in nature but said nothing, not wanting to ever disrespect the older man. Plagg on the other hand, couldn’t resist taking another jab. “Pretty good for a black rust bucket yeah?” He grinned, whacking his balled up hand against the ankle structure of the Kat.

Plagg jumped off the Chat Noir and ambled over to his work bench, whistling some strange foreign tune as he wiped the wrench in his hand with a rag he acquired from who knows where. The tune was sad, but sounded hopeful, uplifting. “Plagg?” Adrien asked hesitantly, his voice sounding small and distorted due to the rooms magnitude. Plagg threw his tools on the bench and turned back to Adrien, leaning lightly on it instead.

“Yeah kid?”

“That tune, what’s it from?”

Plagg’s easy going smile faded quickly, reminding Adrien far too much of his Mother, and knew in an instant he had asked the wrong question. “I apologise, that was out of li-“ He began to rush out.

“It’s called Cœur de Pierre - Stone heart.” Plagg interrupted, then mumbled something indecipherable.

Adrien titled his head slightly, trying to distinguish what he had said.

“Quit thinking kid, you’ll get wrinkles. Now take the Chat Noir out for a spin.” Plagg tried to sound upbeat, but both he and Plagg both picked up on the wet crack in his voice.

 

* * *

 

As Adrien slid into the spacious cockpit, it was almost as if the Chat Noir was calling him. He could feel it in his bones as he placed his fingertips into the controls. The smooth metal that lay underneath his fingers made him giddier by the moment. “System awaken!” He managed to announce, his chest fluttering with glee as the system of his Kataphrakt powered up. His Kataphrakt! _His_! Once the central monitor had loaded, and gave him a clear view of his surroundings did he give Plagg a thumbs up. The first command he had given his first real Kataphrakt. It didn’t seem real, this eighteen metre tall machine was his! He doubted this mindset would go away any time soon.

He saw Plagg walk over to the airlock in the far right side of his room. Adrien thought having an airlock in a prisoner’s cell was a design flaw, that Plagg could leave at any time he wanted. He continued to think it was quite daft until Plagg explained to him that he had a dormant poison running through his body, and the collar around his neck (that Adrien hadn’t even noticed until Plagg told him) kept the poison from reacting in his bloodstream. He said the collar was directly linked into the Moon Bases Mainframe, and if he left, the collar would shut down, letting the poison infect him. Adrien was still confused, how could a person have a poison in their veins but not be dead? Whenever he had asked Plagg, he would always reply with something along the lines of: “It’s an Iron Man thing,” or, “I’m Iron Man kid.” Adrien was none the wiser about who ‘Iron Man’ was.

As soon as Adrien left the hangar, he stopped. Where was he going? What was he doing? He debated heavily on his next move before deciding against everything and just flying it around the surrounding space. Just the feeling of the Chat Noir put him at ease. Everything felt… right, sitting at the controls.

He grinned and pushed the Chat Noir faster. Harder. Stronger. He could take it. He could do it. He could do anything! Grinning maniacally, he powered his thrusters full speed, shooting through space. He had never felt anything like it!

As he looked around him, marvelling at the blurs that were the stars and the Earth below him, he almost missed the bright red Kataphrakt.

Adrien ripped back the thruster control, and came to a grinding halt. He turned his head in curiosity as he w atched the other Kataphrakt, still smiling. He looked at his newfound opponent. Red and black plating, with two black antenna coming off its head. Armed and deadly.

He watched as the Red Kataphrakt put up a visible guard stance, even in space. Adrien snorted as he flew directly at ‘Red’ as he was dubbing the Kataphrakt. He barely registered that Red had dodged before streamlining past them with such force he almost lost control of his flight pattern. Almost.

Adrien’s fingers started flying over his dashboard, pressing different buttons. Adrien had never used the Chat Noir, yet his body seemed to know exactly what to do. Like he was meant to pilot the Chat Noir. “Link. _START_!” He yelled, as he slammed his hand down on the final button.

Adrien turned around to Red as he heard a crackling noise fill the cockpit. “Connect link.” Adrien said smugly as he pulled the in-built staff from the leg of his Kat. He held it squarely in his right hand before opening his mouth to speak to the other pilot for the first time.

“Wait.” he said, and put up his right hand to say “stop”. He smiled, “Do you come here often?”

He heard a female groan before suddenly Red was on top of him, throwing fast and hard punches that Adrien diverted most of his energy and concentration into dodging. She managed to connect with the left side of the Chat Noir’s head. Adrien heard the metal groaning. “No actually, first time into Space, funnily enough.” Red huffed.

Adrien lashed out with his staff, but felt no satisfying crunch of metal beneath it. “Well, you must be Terran!” He laughed, flicking his baton to the right in a flash and knocking Red off her axis.

“You must be _MARTIAN_!” She screamed as she raised the arm of her Kataphrakt and fired three high speed rounds. “Don’t hold back or I am going to _break_ you.”

“Nice to meet you too Red,” Adrien chuckled as he dodged the first two rounds, unaware of the third. They hit him directly in the chest of the Chat Noir, exposing the wiring underneath.

The red 'WARNING' sign appeared on his monitor, alongside a howling alarm that made Adrien’s ears ring. He ignored it as he laughed at his newfound challenge.

Red stopped firing and halted her onslaught. “Red?” Her curious voice replaced the alarm.

“Well your Kataphrakt’s red isn’t?” Adrien laughed, extending his baton, attempting to lean on it, forgetting there was no hard surface in space. He slowly fell to the left and suddenly found himself, and his Kataphrakt completely upside down.

He heard her laugh for the first time, and instantly decided then and there. He needed to hear that sound again. He didn’t care that he was Martian and she was Terran. He didn’t care that both their planets were at war. He loved that sound. It was so pure, and it struck him to his very core. “My Kataphrakts name is the Ladybug. I assume yours has a name too?” She asked, mirth still lacing her tone.

Adrien finished righting himself, the smirk on his face softening to a sweet grin. “The Chat Noir Milday.” Adrien bowed to the Ladybug, keeping his eyes solely focused on the other Kataphrakt.

“Well Kitty Cat, you are unlike any Martian I’ve ever met.” Ladybug said resolutely. Still aiming her gun at his head.

“Well you mustn’t have met any decent Martians.” Adrien laughed, slightly worried about the gun and its aim point.

“No,” Ladybug mused, “I guess I haven’t. It’s a shame I have to kill you.” Adrien’s eyes blew wide as his fingers locked in his controls. He clenched his jaw and swallowed.

“Well why can’t we just be friends? It’s not every day I get starry-eyed over a Terran girl.” Adrien tried to say confidently, his voice wavering slightly. He looked at his dashboard to find the one button that would send Plagg his activity log, in case anyone came looking for him. He couldn’t escape this. He was dead already. No matter what he said or any crazy manoeuvres he pulled, she would shoot him. The Chat Noir had already sustained damage, and Adrien had spied at least three guns on the Ladybug’s back. No doubt she was completely armed.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her. It was just something about her. He didn’t know her, the real her. He didn’t know her favourite colour or her favourite food. He was completely clueless about the girl hovering fifty metres away from him. Still, he felt like he had a connection to her. He felt like all he wanted was to make her happy, and to achieve whatever that entailed. If they had met in any other situation, Adrien was confident they would have been friends… perhaps something even more.

But for right now, he needed to say something that would make her remember him. He grinned as he put his baton back into the structure of the Chat Noir’s right leg. He spread his Kat’s arms wide. He wasn’t scared. This was war, people died every day. Warfare was nothing but a means of negotiation between two parties. This war will only end when the human cost outweighs the gains. He was part of that count. One more death closer to this war being over.

Besides, there were plenty of worse ways to die. “Comet me!” He yelled as he smiled, trying to gauge Ladybug’s response.

“Was that a PUN?” She shrieked, pulling her gun up to aim her shot. “You stupid cat!” He could hear her more clearly now, she didn’t want to fight him. She was in the same situation as him. He heard her mutter, “Saturation attack, loaded. Firing.”

The last thing Adrien remembered, was an innumerable amount of bright red coming straight for his Kat. He smiled, content. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this ones a bit shorter than usual... I'm quite disappointed in it tbh...
> 
> So, you guys know the drill, comment with what you liked, what you don't understand, and what you would like to see later in the story, I might make this a series and write some one shots about things that you would want me to expand on.
> 
> Thanks guys! :)
> 
> I realized i never actually explained what the Martian uniform Adrien wears, and never explained the uniform the people from Earth wear... so i decided to explain it here. I based the costuming heavily off of Aldnoah. Zero, and this stretches to the school uniforms to the Count Uniform Slaine Troyard wears. I envision Adrien wearing that due to his noble bloodline.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. No beta. The quality is slowing slipping and I dont know how to get it back up again. cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school starts again for me tomorrow, which is why I've been trying to get as many chapters as i could out, because I doubt I'll have much time to write as I do now. So yeah... I plan to finish this story by the time I finish year 11, which is in 4 weeks.
> 
> Challenge accepted.
> 
> Game on.

•Marinette•

Marinette hated herself. She hated herself so much. She was a murderer. She had taken the life of a young boy, without a second thought. She was still in shock. She refused to leave her dorm, refused to speak to Alya or Katie or Juleka or anyone else. This was to be her burden, and hers alone.

The corner of her dorm had suddenly become her whole world in under twenty-four hours. When she came back down from ‘the Outer’ as the soldiers on the THARSIS had dubbed space; she landed the Ladybug, made sure the miniature hangar where the Ladybug belonged in was locked, then stalked to her room. She hadn’t moved in how long? She didn’t feel hungry, but she didn’t feel full. She couldn’t tell the difference anymore. It didn’t matter anyway. She needed to process what she had done. She needed to remember him. Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was an enigma to her. In hindsight, she realised that taking his life was the worst thing she could have done. He could have been an ally. The way he talked to her, she recognised that tone of voice, she had heard it out of her every time she opened her mouth. Defeat. Submission. He had been forced to fight this war just like she had.

To Marinette, Chat Noir may have been Martian, but he was gracious, he _let_ her kill him. She knew that. He didn’t want to fight. Marinette remembered what she was thinking at the moment she pulled the final trigger.

It was something someone had told her, she couldn’t remember who, but she remembered what they said, “ _As long as it's for the right cause, there's nothing wrong with playing dirty.”_

Every time she thought about the mysterious boy in the Kataphrakt, she would start crying. Fresh tears spilling over her cheeks in crude lines. She realised only after she killed him, that she wanted to know him.

 

* * *

 

On the second after Chat Noir’s death, Marinette was hollow. She felt empty. She hadn’t expected this war to change her this quickly. Of course, she had never expected to come out fully human. She knew she would have to lose some of her humanity to survive this. She hadn’t expected her to lose herself this early.

 _“Someone who can't sacrifice anything, Can't never change anything.To defeat a monster, you have to be willing to throw aside your humanity.”_ She had been told this many-a-time by a dear childhood friend. She had tried to forcefully forget him, and now all she could remember of him was the words he told her. He had been wise for his tender age, already understanding the world and how it worked before anyone else around her. He disappeared in the last year. She didn't even know what happened to him. She felt tears overflow again onto her cheeks and drip onto her arms, which cradled her knees. This time, not only for Chat Noir, but for everyone she had ever lost.

“ _Corporal Dupain-Cheng to report to Captain Fu immediately._ ” Came the intercom suddenly. Marinette remained stoic in her stance, ignoring the faint ringing in her ears due to the loud reverberating noise. She pulled on her jacket and made her way to where she knew the captain would inevitably be. Her face remained cold and hard, steely determination to finish out a simple task like this consumed her. People lining the corridors hastily moved out of her way, afraid of the consequences if they didn’t.

The door to the Captain’s Quarters weren’t hard to find, and she shoved the door open with such force the door creaked and groaned. “Captain Fu. You wanted to see me, sir?” She asked blankly.

Captain Fu. An elderly Chinese man who for some reason promoted her to Corporal. “Ah, yes.” He muttered, putting the cup of tea he was holding down. “Corporal, it was in my understanding you aided our war front yesterday?”

Marinette swallowed the tangible lump in her throat and looked at her boots. “Yessir. I was unprepared for an attack and reciprocated in a panicked and blind manner.” She told him, her words only partially true. She was truthfully panicked, and she had been so frightened that she could barely hold her Ladybug’s controls, but she had never been blind. She planned her attack through her fear, let her hatred of Martians control her. She didn’t want to lie to her Captain, but she didn’t want to recognise the truth.

The Captain looked at the ground before she felt his gaze settle upon her, “Corporal, what you must remember is when everyone knows an enemy could come at any time, human beings aren’t known for remaining very calm, in any situation.”

Marinette frowned as she stared at him, “Sir, are you implying my heinous actions were applicable?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “You’re young, it’s unfair to bring you into this war and demand your death from you. But now you are warriors, and it’s your job to safeguard the safety of Earth. I say this knowing what you have done, and knowing I was correct in your placement of Corporal.”

“Sir. Why am I the highest ranking of all the newest recruits?” She asked, her stance relaxing slightly.

“My dear, you were all designated ranks based on skill and instinct. You were the most capable, so Corporal you were assigned. Your fellow recruit Lance Corporal Coffaine placed second in your class did she not? Private Proficient designated to the third placed students , being Max Kanté and Katie Shirogane. These two are the two most proficient in technological usage, so best given to both at once. While the both lack physical prowess, their impressive mindsets awarded them this rank. The rest of the recruits were designated Private, not because they lack the skill to be any higher, but because they have to guts to fight, and are  best suited under your provision. Care for them, nurture them and train them to survive.”

Marinette gave a succinct salute and stiffened her posture. “Will do Sir. Thank you for such an opportunity.” She said stiffly.

The Captain smiled at her before seating himself at the table positioned on her left. “ At ease Corporal. There is one final point we need to address.” He pulled out the chair next to him as a silent invitation to join him. She accepted hesitantly.

“What do you require of me?”

“Tell me, why did the war begin?”

Marinette gulped, “Because their crown princess was killed.” That was general knowledge, there was no deeper reason, was there?

There was, apparently. The Captain took a deep breath, “The moment Mars split off from Earth, war was an inevitability. It was inevitable that Mars would become unhappy with what they possess, and try to engage anyone who had something they didn’t."

“Are you saying this war is just means for negotiations?” Marinette couldn’t fully understand what the Captain was trying to tell her.

“Slightly, but more along the lines of the fact this war broke out because there we were someone to fight against.”

“What are you saying?”

“The thirty-seven sectors of Mars grow restless, they are the most battle ready of all Martians, and they haven't had a chance to sharpen their claws in decades. They would do anything to engage in battle” Captain Fu prompted.

Marinette’s eyes blew wide as she felt her next words get stuck in her throat. “Y-You mean the Martians _killed_ their own _Princess_?”

The Captain nodded gravely, “That is the best reason my Lieutenant Wayzz and I could surmise. Do you agree with our deductions?”

Marinette felt like she really had been blind all this time. The whole puzzle seemed to match up right in front of her. “Affirmative, Captain.” Her eyes locked with the Captain, “The Princess was the final catalyst for this entire war, I assume then?”

“Yes. What would you say if I told you she was alive?”

Marinette’s back straightened as she clenched her fists and her jaw. “Then this whole war is meaningless.”

“Which is exactly why I’m entrusting you with this information Corporal.”

Marinette frowned as she watched Fu hobble over to the far side of the room and opened a door she had previously missed when she scanned the room.

She recognised who walked out of the door before they had even turned to her. Princess Chloé of the Mars Empire. She scowled, this whole war boiled down to her. “Your Highness,” Began Captain Fu, “I would like to introduce Corporal Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé wasn’t even looking at her, instead favouring her nails.

Marinette bit back a scathing reply as she saluted to Chloé. “It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness” She ground out, her left hand digging crescent moons into her palm.

“Hmm”, Chloé huffed before reluctantly looking up from her nails, looking her up and down. “I suppose it is.” Marinette had underestimated Princess Chloé, she had expected mildly snobbish behaviour, but Chloé was much worse. She understood Alya’s fury on the bus all that time ago.

She faced Captain Fu, and with a clipped tone, stated, “Captain, I am afraid I am needed elsewhere, I have first shift for perimeter guard. May we take a rain check?”

Fu smiled at her, and in that instant, Marinette realised Fu was smarter than he let on, he knew how she killed Chat Noir, and he knew what she was capable of. She gulped as she waited for his reply. “Of course Corporal, may you keep us safe.”

* * *

 

Perimeter guard wasn’t that bad. Merely uneventful. Every person was required to walk around the perimeter of the THARSIS and keep out any intruders, there were seven shifts per night, each spanning an hour. That equated to everyone having to do their shift every three days.  Nothing had happened so far, the only time a guard had gotten any action on one of their shifts was when Alya mistook a bat for an enemy plane and shot at it. The noise had woken most people up. Alya was now on dorm inspection duty for three months as punishment.

Marinette just placed one foot in front of the other, vowing to complete her job as diligently as she could. She had settled into the routine of moving her torch to the beat of a random song she had heard Juleka sing to Rose. She hummed the creepy tune as she walked.

What was that? She had skimmed over something in the water so quickly she didn’t know if she was hallucinating or she actually saw something. She brought her torch back to scope out the water, and almost screeched when she found a figure passed out on the waters surface. She couldn’t tell the gender from this far away, and seemed to have an inflatable suit covering them.

She fumbled with her torch, forgetting standard protocol when she froze. Someone was in the water. It was night. She could see her exhaled breath. She needed to get them out of the water.

Marinette threw her torch to the deck, positioning it to light up the water in which the person was located. She quickly remembered her training and went about getting them out of the water as fast as she could, running on complete autopilot, as soon as she made an action she forgot the one immediately previous. So when she was huffing and panting heavily with the passed out person laying on the deck, she had already forgotten how she had done it.

She quickly sit down next to the person she had rescued and assessed the inflation system that was making them seem ten times bigger than they actually were. She couldn’t discern a way to unlock the system though, but since the material seemed to be made of a toughened malleable plastic found on pool toys and inflatable boats, she quickly pulled her knife out of her boot and cut a small nick in the shoulder inflated area.

The hiss of escaped air soothed her as she made is bigger, exposing the person underneath. They appeared male, with tousled blond hair and a red uniform.

Red uniform. Gold insignia on the shoulders. Marinette quickly backed away from the boy. He was Martian. And nobility. She remembered studying about the different uniforms the Martians wore. Dark blue with red cuffs if they were part of the bottom rank. Grey with red cuffs if of middle ranks. Red uniforms if they were a Count or heir of a count.

The boy seemed to young to be a Count, so obviously he was the heir to a sector, but which one? Marinette slowly made her way back over to the boy and resumed cutting off the inflation device, uncovering the rest of his uniform and face. She was stunned to realise she knew exactly who it was.

Adrien Agreste. Son of the Count who had formally declared war on her planet.

She looked at him with defeat. There was no one around and he was unconscious, probably concussed too. She sighed as she tried to lift him. Marinette let out a small yelp when she realised he was abnormally light for someone of his height. She stretched him  over her shoulders and began to make her way down to the infirmary, having barely any trouble at all carrying him.

The doctor on board, Doctor Hänche, almost screamed when Marinette brought Adrien into the room, ordering Marinette to place Adrien on the closest bed.

Marinette noticed that Hänche had disappeared from the room as Marinette manoeuvred his jacket off of him and lay him down into what she thought was a comfortable position. She then took off the boots he was wearing and placed the jacket and boots in a neat pile on a near-by chair. Marinette sat back on the next bed over and plainly watched as Hänche returned and placed a warm towel on his head, the steam rising off the towel in waves.

Hänche sat down next to Marinette and joined her in watching him, looking for any sign of life. He didn’t appear to be dead, his temperature just below the average.

They didn’t have to wait long for Adrien to move. The first thing he did was open his eyes, not noticing the other two people. Marinette wanted to go over to him, ask him what happened, but Hänche held her arm tightly, looking at Marinette with a grim expression and minute shake of the head. _Don’t move_.

“Huh? I’m not dead?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I have borrowed characters from other shows, please tell me if you think you know what their from!!! 
> 
> So yeah, Adrien is now on Earth, and shes met Chloe, the shits about to hit the fan I guess.
> 
> So tell me what you thought, and if I should seriously revise this chapter coz I feel its the shittiest out of all of them.
> 
> If you feel I haven't explained something well enough, just tell me so I can add it in to future chapters. Thanks guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up. The author attempts the cute.

•Adrien•

His toes. He could move his toes. That was good. He gets shot, thought he was dead, but he could move his toes. But that didn’t help him nearly as much as he thought it would. He started focusing on his surroundings, he could see the red tinge of light beneath his eyelids. He was in a room, but where exactly?

His eyes felt bolted shut, and he felt himself frown as he tried to open his eyes. He could move his eyebrows, that was also a good sign. Eyebrows and toes. Both positive.

“Hänche! He’s moving!” A far-away voice called, their tone frantic. “Come on, please wake up.” The same voice said, but much closer.

Looking back, it might not have been Adrien’s proudest moment. One day he would be telling people about this day, and he would have to tell them the truth.

The only reason he opened his eyes is because the new voice was shrill and loud, then having it so close to him scared him. He seemed to regain full mobility in a matter of mili-seconds, his arms propelling him into a vaguely-sitting position

That was another positive. He was awake now. The bad thing? The had collided heads with the person who owned the voice that woke him up. He cradled his head as he groaned slightly. “Y-You have a h-hard head.” He grumbled out, his voice still groggy.

He just received a groan in response.

“Corporal! What are you doing!” Shrieked a third voice. Adrien looked at the third party blearily, his vision not completely blur-free. All he could see was a vague white coat, thick rims of glasses and a mess of brown hair.

“He woke up.” The second voice groaned, as…she? stood up from wherever he was laying.

“I can see that.” White coat said, and Adrien felt a hand shove his away only to replace it with their own on his forehead. “He doesn’t seem to be running a fever. It’s pretty miraculous due to his condition!”

“C-Condition?” He stuttered.

“Ah! You can hear us! Welcome to Earth young man!” White coat exclaimed happily, or Hänche as he had heard the young girl say.

“E-Earth?” He snapped his eyes shut forcefully before looking at Hänche. “Why am I on Earth?”

Hänche seemed to debate this, “Well, we’re not actually sure. The Corporal found you floating in the water while on guard. Care to tell us why?”

Adrien looked between the two Terrans, his memory suddenly blank, “I don’t know, the last thing I remember was being on the Moon Base, then nothing.” He said, trying to sit further up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Hänche blurted out, and Adrien felt Hänche’s hand leave his forehead to return on his stomach. “Your stitches are fairly new, you could tear them.”

Adrien frowned before examining his surroundings, all form of grogginess evaporating instantly. He saw his uniform hanging on a coat hanger at the far side of the room, behind a black haired girl with inquisitive eyes. He was in some kind of infirmary, on Earth. His Father was going to kill him.

“S-Stitches? Why did I need stitches?”

“Marinette found a small sliver of metal had pierced your stomach, missing vital organs, thankfully, but still being quite deep.” Hänche said, flicking away a stray brown hair.

“Marinette?”

“T-T-That’s me. I- uh, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out more.” She stuttered, a faint blush covered her cheeks.

“Nonsense Marinette! You’re the reason he’s alive!” Hänche screeched, abandoning Adrien to hug the other girl with a flourish of energy.

Adrien smiled at her, “Thank you, the Agreste sector is in your debt.” He intoned, remembering the protocol that incited the debt.

“What actually _is_ a sector?” Hänche mused. He saw Marinette give a slight hit to the arm of the curious doctor before looking back at Adrien.

“He’s just been stabbed, and you expect him to answer questions?” She hissed.

“Well he didn’t die! If he had died I wouldn’t have asked any questions!” Hänche replied, but smiling all the same.

“A- uh, sector is a part of the Martian Government. Each Count is the head of each sector, and are the highest rank below the Emperor. Umm- each Count has control over a Landing Castle - A really big spaceship, which allows them to act as separate military units.” Adrien sputtered out, and started coughing as soon as he had finished speaking, his throat suddenly dry. A glass of water was then thrust in his face, spilling slightly around the edges. He went to take the glass from Marinette but dissolved into another bout of coughs first. She simply waited for him to finish.

He was grateful to the Terran girl, and tried to avoid eye contact. “T-Thanks,” He stuttered before downing the glass.

Marinette bushed slightly before turning her head to face Hänche, who was playing with some tape over on the far side of the room. “ We should let him rest.”

“I’ll uh… Stay with him a while longer, you go on ahead.” Marinette said, her back facing Adrien. Adrien touched his stomach again, as if to check that his stitches were actually real. They were.

“Suit yourself,” Hänche shrugged and left the room, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone. Adrien watched as Marinette shot off of his bed and placed the empty glass on his bedside table.

“So… uh- Marinette was it?” Adrien started, not being able to read her, surprisingly.

Marinette bobbed her head up and down in confirmation. “Y-Yessir.” She stuttered, bowing her head slightly.

Adrien reeled back, as if someone had almost physically struck him, she called him ‘sir.’ He didn’t like it in the slightest. He scrunched his nose slightly, “Don’t call me Sir, just Adrien.”

Marinette raised her hand to begin her salute before she dropped it hesitantly, “Are you sure? I do not want to offend you.” She replied stiffly, her spine still rigid.

Adrien smiled slightly before further pushing himself into a sitting position, despite his protecting abdomen. “You won’t offend me, after all, I suggested it,” Adrien winced, but played it off as a smile.

“W-Well okay, Adrien.” The Terran girl stuttered, a slight pink shade cover her cheeks. Neither made a move, and the air between them became charged with awkwardness.

“So Marinette, what do you like to do?”

“Adrien, what’s your favourite animal?”

Adrien felt a blush creep onto his face and Marinette’s blush become a thousand times worse. Talking at the same was never good.

“You fir-“ They both rushed out before Adrien clamped his jaw shut, a smile creeping its way onto his face.

“You first.” Marinette said slowly, her hands wringing in front of her.

Adrien reached around to scratch the back of his head. “I -uh… didn’t hear your question,” He admitted sheepishly, and Marinette chuckled lightly before gingerly placing herself back on the end of Adrien’s bed, crossing her legs as she did so.

“I asked what your favourite animal was…” Marinette trailed off after she repeated her question, it was common knowledge the general public of the Mars Empire didn’t know about ‘trivial Terran beasts’. He wasn’t the general public.

“The Bird.” Adrien filled the silence and smiled at her curious expression. “ How it can fly with no assistance. It’s truly free.” He said wistfully. He wished he could be free, his father would never allow it. He would remain on Earth- On Earth? Adrien perked up slightly at his own inner monologue. He hoped Marinette thought it was because of his feeble description of a bird.

His Father didn’t know he was here. He was probably sorted as M.I.A right about now. He could be free, even for as little time as he could before he was inevitable dragged back up to Mars.

“I thought Martians didn’t know about the animals. I thought my question was-“

“I loved the question Marinette,” Adrien placated, “My Mother used to tell me stories of Earth. I asked her how she knows all these stories about Earth, and she said she got them from a friend of hers, that was born here.”

“Born here?” Marinette echoed. To think of someone leaving their planet for another was considered the ultimate taboo nowadays.

He shrugged as much as he could in his awkward position, “I never understood either, she would always say to me: ‘I’ll tell you when your older.’” Adrien could tell Marinette picked up on his consistent use of past tense, but appreciated her effort in not asking another question about it.

The silence returned, before it was Adrien’s turn to ask the next question. “ How old are you?”

Marinette blinked, not expecting a question so simple. “I’m sixteen, what about you?”

He nodded, “Me too, why are in the army so young?”

Marinette frowned before adjusting how she was sitting. “I didn’t have a choice. Just before the war officially broke out on both sides, all students in the Lycée military program were immediately drafted, myself included.”

“Military program?” Adrien was confused, he didn’t even know what Lycée was. He guessed it was something educational, judging by her use of the word, ‘students’.

“The Military program was put in place by the UFE ages ago. It states that one a student enters their first year at Lycée, students would be trained in warfare practices, in case war broke out.”

“So you don’t have a choice either?” Adrien muttered, before looking back up at Marinette. “The UFE, declared this rule… internationally?”

“Yes. Any matter of interplanetary measures bypasses each countries government and goes straight to a UFE conference, and in the UFE conference sits  the Foreign Affairs Minister of every country, as well as translators and the top strategists from every country. Then they make all the choices for us. And every choice they make is instigated Internationally.”

Adrien sighed, “Which side do you thinks gonna come out on top?”

Marinette burst out laughing at his statement, and if Adrien was being honest, her laughter resonated deep inside of him and made him laugh as well.

Permeating, raucous laughter filled the room, and in the end, neither knew exactly what they were laughing about.

Adrien didn’t care if it caused him agony, he laughed anyway. Why wouldn’t he? He was free.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry your stitches! I didn’t realise!” Marinette rushed, and instantly her jaw was clenched and all signs of laughter were gone from her face.

“Marinette they’re fine I promise.Thank you for everything.” He genuinely smiled. He meant it, in such a short amount of time he considered Marinette to be one of his first real friends, besides Nino.

Marinette tilted her head, clearly not understanding his thought path, “Ok? If you say so.” Marinette leaped off his bed and fetched his clothes from the chair. “I have to go, it’s really late. Tomorrow is gonna be really tough on the both of us.” She ground out toward the end of her sentence.

“Why? What’s happening tomorrow?”

“I’m helping with a hand-over of an… unworthy recipient,” Marinette started stiffly, and bent down to pick up his boots, and Adrien swore he heard her scowl, “Against, crew recommendations.”  But when she had risen from picking up the article of clothing it had been like she had never been upset, “- And I also have your recovery and assimilation, which has been assigned to me, so I also have to get you settled in and aquatinted with the crew.” She finished with a smile.

Adrien just looked at her in shock, he had never seen so many emotions in fluctuation like that before. But then again, Adrien hadn’t seen many emotions in his lifetime. “M-M-Me?” He stuttered out.

“Unless you’d rather someone else?” The girl offered, and Adrien felt his eyes widen.

“No! You’re great! You’re perfect!” He unthinkingly rushed out, and only when a bright pink blush covered Marinette’s cheeks did he realise what he said. He blushed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hello again?
> 
> I forgot to mention, any characters I put in, allusions like Hänche or Katie or the like, will only be present for short periods of time. They are not going to take over the story, just like in other ML fanfics the author creates a one chapter akuma. I create one chapter allusions because ML characters just can't fill the role needed. :)
> 
> Do you know where Hänche is from? I was very careful not to specify ANY pronouns at all. Happy guessing:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Un-betaed. Please comment.
> 
> Comments are my life blood!\
> 
> Three words: Marinette, Chloé, Adrien.
> 
> yeah those three words might be a smidge misleading. Dont think that I've written about the first thing that comes to your head! :)

•Marinette•

She shut the door and couldn’t keep a sigh of happy contentment in any longer. Today was going excellent for her, well, mostly. She would put up with Chloé any day if it meant getting to have fun with her long time celebrity crush. 

She smiled as she remembered his blush, it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, and  she was never going to pass up an opportunity to see it again. She shook her head lightly, no time to think about him now. She wiped her sweaty hands on the sides of her pants, before setting off to find Chloé. The two of them had to be somewhere important.

She didn’t have to search long, she just followed the shrieks of high pitched entitlement. She found herself in the mess hall, just in time to find Alya visibly seething with rage. Marinette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She could deal with Alya, Chloé was all Sabrina’s to control. Marinette smiled as she remembered when both her and Alya were told of Sabrina’s survival. Alya sure was an ugly crier when she was happy.

Marinette felt sorry for Sabrina, having to cater to Chloé’s every whim. The poor girl was trying to placate the Princess, but Marinette was out of hearing range for Sabrina’s soft voice. She saw Chloé start to open her mouth, and decided now was the time to step in. “Alya. I thought you were on break, not babysitting?”

Alya smirked at the jab toward the Princess. “I thought so too, but…” Alya turned her head toward Chloé.

Chloé had her arms crossed and refused to look at either girl. To fill the awkward silence Sabrina greeted Marinette, who reciprocated in turn.

“So what’s going on here Chloé?” Marinette put her hands on her hips, trying to assert as much authority as a sixteen year old could muster, after all, she was new to the whole authority thing.

“Well, Her Highness was jus-“ Sabrina started, and Marinette hated to be rude, but she had to get Chloé out of the hall and onto the bridge.

She raised her hand up to silence Sabrina, “I meant Chloé. I’m sure you understand you and I both were to report to the bridge? Why are you starting conflict here? Haven’t you started enough?”

Chloé looked at her folded hands and stood up wordlessly, her jaw clenched. She met Marinette’s eyes before speaking, light cornflower blue to vivid electric blue. “I was just expressing my feeli-“

“That’s rich, more like shrieking.” Alya muttered darkly, before sitting down opposite Sabrina.

“It wasn’t shrieking you Terran!” Chloé snapped, and Alya shot her a dark look.

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t human.” She retorted tiredly,  resting her chin on her propped up arm. Alya had offered to take Marinette’s duties for the past couple days while Marinette supervised Adrien. _She must be exhausted,_ thought Marinette sadly.

“At least I’m not an animal! Like other people I have the unfortunate chore of knowing.”

Alya just groaned noncommittally, “Someone call me when the exterminators come.”

“I’ll be sure to direct them to you.”

“At least I didn’t start a whole fucking war.” Alya replied scathingly, smiling at Chloé with a sickenly-sweet smile.

“That’s enough. Both of you. The Captain wants to see us.” Marinette said, her shoulders dipping slightly, she forced a small smile, an attempt to slightly lighten the tense mood in the room. Marinette turned to walk out of the room, comforted by the heeled sounds of Chloé behind her. Once out of hearing range of the Mess hall, Marinette heard Chloé’s voice, more timid, from behind her.

“Is it true?”

Marinette turned to face the Martian Princess, “Is what true?”

“Did I really start this war?”

Marinette almost stopped walking entirely, the Princess she was with sounded completely different to the one she first met. All entitlement had been erased from her words, instead laced with such sadness that Marinette had to check whether it was actually Chloé walking behind her.

“You were a playing piece, this war would have happened no matter what.”

“No. I don’t think your right. I t-thought by choosing my handmaiden here I was going to bring peace. I thought that I could start interplanetary p-peace myself, but I think what I was really doing was playing with all your lives like a spoiled baby with a new chew toy.”

Marinette’s eyes widened comically. “Your Highness, I mean no disrespect, but you are entirely untrue on your statement.”

“THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING AT WAR MARINETTE!” Chloé snapped, produced such a loud shriek that Marinette had to close her eyes in pain, the sound reverberating of the metal walls encasing them both. She looked back at Chloé, tears were silently beginning to streak down her face.

It was not Marinette’s place to argue with a Princess, and so she decided against saying another word about the war. “The bridge is up ahead, the Captain’s probably waiting for us.”

Chloé adjusted her posture and wiped her tears away before looking Marinette straight in the eyes. “This whole conversation _never_ happened, okay?” Chloé said sweetly, before walking past her in a flourish, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile tiredly as she shook her head. This was the Chloé she knew, changing like the wind itself.

She was right, the Captain as well as Wayzz were waiting for them, though they seemed to be bickering lightly. While Captain Fu was standing in the middle of the room, Wayzz was off to the side, sitting down and shaking his head in amusement at the captain, as if this was just another ordinary day for the duo. He was the first to notice the pair.

“Corporal. Princess.” He nodded to them as he stood up.   

“Sir.” Marinette responded, Chloé just huffed.

“It is to my knowledge that you have been removed from Chloé’s security in place of the young Coffaine and Lavillant?”

“Yessir. I have since been assigned to AA-002” Marinette responded. AA-002 stood for the name of the task, AA standing for Adrien Agreste, and it was the second task to be carried out, the first of which was CB-001. Three guesses who it was about.

“Ah yes. I believe he will indeed be an asset if he agrees to work with us.” Wayzz nodded, scratching his chin, a mannerism he picked up from copious time spent around the Captain.

“He? Who is _he_?” Chloé pushed in, demanding to be part of the conversation.

“A one Adrien Agreste.” Fu said morosely, to the absolute joy of Chloé.

“Adrikins is here? Oh! He must have come to rescue me!” She assumed gleefully, clapping both her hands together only to rest them under her cheek, and Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her melodramatic performance.

“Whatever the case, he is resting. Not to be disturbed any more than need be.” Fu said, aiming his comment more directly at Chloé more than anyone else in the room.

“Oh please. I need to see him. No-ones going to stop me!” The Princess hissed.

“Princess Chloé. You may, under no circumstances other than direct authorisation by Corporal Dupain-Cheng; see Mr. Agreste.” Fu said softly, but everyone heard him perfectly. Marinette looked at Chloé from her peripheral vision, and she looked furious. She was obviously not used to being declined what she wanted, but she said nothing, opting instead to stomp her foot in frustration.

“I am best suited to take care of him!” Chloé huffed, crossing her arms. “I’ve known him since we were children!”

Fu looked at Chloé wearily before turning his focus back to Marinette, “We are currently docked, you have three days before you are called back to the _THARSIS_. Use that time how you will, but it may be in your interest me maybe… show Mr. Agreste around? After all, this would be an excellent opportunity to show him just a fraction of what Earth has to offer.”

Marinette ducked her head, “Yes Sir, three days, no later.” She repeated, before turning on her heel and sending Chloé a wicked smirk before striding out of the bridge. She preened at the thought of having free time with Adrien. She walked into her dorm, she had to pick up the clothes that she had to pass to Adrien, after all, he couldn’t wear a bloody Martian uniform. No matter how well it defined his…assets. She blushed at the thought.

Adrien. She was his supervisor. She got almost unrestricted access to him. Marinette snapped herself out of her reverie and she found herself once again outside the infirmary door. She raised up a hesitant fist to rap at the door. And entered at his command.

Even though he was just extremely injured, he still looked perfect to her. She bit her lip to stop from laughing nervously, she had to remain cool. “I-uh, I have something to tell you.” She started, using all of her self control from becoming a pile of Marinette-goo on the floor.

Adrien looked at her with interest, his head slightly cocked to the side, reminding her of a cat. “Yeah?” Marinette placed the clothes package at the foot of his bed.

“The ships d-docked for three days, and the Captain advised I take you out a-a” Marinette trailed off when she realised what she had actually said. She was pretty sure if Adrien told her he missed her blush he would have definitely been lying to her.

“Not ‘take you out’ take you out. Not like… on a date or anything, just off the ship. T-Take you off the ship! That’s what he meant.” Marinette rushed to correct herself. _Nailed it._ She thought happily.

Adrien chuckled lightly before reaching down to grip his bandage. “If the lady wishes it.” He said weakly.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, not focusing on his words, rather on his cough. When was the last time he had painkillers in his system? She saw the pills on his bedside, alongside an empty glass of water. Wordlessly, she took the cup over to the fridge and refilled it with cool water before returning to his bedside and picked up the pills, offering them to him. “You need to take these, it’ll stop the pain.”

Adrien took the pills and water with a grimace as he downed them. He smiled weakly as he threw his head back onto what he assumed was his pillow, not the bar between the two head posts.

The clang of bone onto metal permeated throughout the infirmary, and Marinette’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. She rushed to get him an icepack, just how danger prone was this kid?

“There’s no- There’s no blood is there?” Adrien asked when she returned, his fingers digging through the back of his hair to find said liquid.

Marinette almost died then and there. She got to run her fingers through his hair? She could die and not have any regrets now. She smirked as she rolled her eyes, batting his hands away, and gave him the pack. She brushed the back of his head with her fingers, there was no sign of any blood, but she had to make sure. She began parting his soft hair, folding it over in her fingers.

When the amount of time spent fossicking through his scalp was just about to become borderline creepy, she stood back and grinned at him. “Well, you’re not going to die.”

Adrien smiled back, “Oh thank god, that’s a relief. What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn baby, crash and burn.” Marinette shot back, not realising how much she was relaxing around him.

“You wish.” Adrien replied easily, gently patting the back of his head. “So, uh… the ships docked?”

Marinette nodded, “Yep. I’ll be gone for a day, I’ve been given a task to complete, but the other two we can do whatever you’d like, granted you can walk of course.”

“I don’t know much about this planet, so I guess we’ll do whatever you want to do.” Adrien said sheepishly, dropping his hands into his lap. Marinette groaned.

“But I said whatever you wanted to do!”

“But-“

“No buts! What do you want to do?”

Adrien seemed to ponder her question before his eyes lit up. “I’d like to see the ocean.”

“The ocean?” What was so special about the ocean?

“Yeah! I’ve seen it for years from Father’s station, but never up close!”

“You know a ship sails on the ocean right? You’re literally right on top of the ocean.”

Adrien’s eyes widened so much Marinette was worried they wouldn’t go back to normal. “Can I-“ Adrien seemed to pause, but Marinette couldn’t see his face. “-sea the ocean?”

All hope left Marinette in a mighty gust. She deflated comically. How had she ever thought this boy was cool?

Instead she sat herself on the opposite bed. “Windows right there,” She gestured with her palm. “Knock yourself out.”

Adrien was in the process of getting out of his bed, and looked up at Marinette with confusion. “Knock…myself out? Why would I do that?”

Marinette just groaned before explaining, “it’s a figure of speech, it basically means go ahead.” She watched him process the information before it dawned on him.

“Are Terrans usually this cryptic when they talk?”

“It’s not being cryptic, it’s…just hard to explain.”

“Oh.” Replied Adrien, dragging himself over to the window next to his bed. All the while Marinette heard him grumbling about how much strength someone would need to ‘knock themselves out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... im not dead? I blame one thing for me taking so long for this chapter: Naruto. Well, maybe exams had something to do with it, but I've been on a naruto marathon for weeks nonstop :') whoops. 
> 
> I FINISHED YEAR 11 THOUGH! so thats pretty positive, I'll see if I can finish this story by the time I start year 12 in 3 months time.
> 
> In all seriousness, this is anshitty quality chapter though. I spent ages trying to figure out the different paths this story could take, because this chapter does open a lot of doorways that could be followed, and while I'm not all that happy with this chapter, I feel like I've kept a lot of doors for progression open.
> 
> But you guys know the drill, if you have a suggestion, fire away! I'd be glad to consider it! As well if you dont understand a concept or want me to go over something again, Thanks guys! :) <3


	10. Life Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Adrien carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ok.
> 
> I fucked up. Left this for almost a whole year with no word.
> 
> I guess I just fell into a sort of... hole, coz of the hiatus of ML, but now ITS BACK.. and now I have no excuse.
> 
> And besides, I want to finish this off before I start another one (I know I'm unreliable, so my next couple works after this one will be much shorter, like, 5 chapters max.)
> 
> Ok, I need to get back into the mood to write this :')
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, comment please.

• Adrien •

Adrien didn’t know what to make of Marinette. One moment she stuttered and her cheeks blushed red, the next she was donning a smirk and responding to his antics with enviable vigour.

He tore his gaze from the azure ocean to grin at Marinette, who had pulled out some paper and was scribbling furiously, “It’s amazing! Water and air in such vastness so they can bend light!” He suddenly clamped his mouth shut to think, he could feel his face slipping into one of deep thought.

Marinette put down her pen, and placed it precariously on her knee. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to think of an appropriate pun, but I’m not…shore which one to choose.” He replied sagely, flicking his eyes up to the girl to gauge her reaction. He tried to hold back a snicker at as she seemed to deflate before his eyes. He silently wondered if he was pushing her hospitality, they were technically enemies, and he could technically be considered a prisoner of war. He looked again at Marinette, and thought if it would be best to be cautious about her. She was a soldier, and one with access to a vast quantity of interrogation equipment, though he had nothing to hide.

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien started, looking down once again at his bare feet, refusing to look at her.

She made a hum of recognition and Adrien heard the sound of paper being shuffled before she spoke, “Yes?”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I’m the enemy.”

Marinette blinked owlishly at the dark turn the once light hearted conversation had taken. “Huh?”

“I asked-,”

Marinette held her arms out in front of her chest, with her fingers splayed, making a gesture of placation, “No no no, I heard what you asked, but _why_ would you ask that?” She asked incredulously.

Adrien looked at her evenly, directly in the eyes. “Because I’m from Mars and you’re from Earth. We’re enemies… Right?”

Silence fell upon the pair as Adrien watched as Marinette thought about his question. After a while she sighed before replying, “You’re sixteen years old Adrien. Same as I am. Do you really think this war is going to last our whole lives… granted we don’t killed in battle?”

Adrien broke his gaze from her, choosing to look down as he readjusted his right leg, as it was in danger of falling asleep. “No, of course not. Why?”

Marinette placed her papers and her pen on the desk beside her, and put her hands on her knees, “What’s going to happen when this war does come to a close? The peace between our planets will need to be protected, so, to me, why not try creating that peace now, between the generation that will have to continue on after this war ends, and rebuild what was broken?”

Silence descended upon them again, like a stifling blanket. Just when it was becoming awkwardly unbearable, she spoke again.

“I think we’re both well aware that neither of us wants be fight each other, and that neither of us has free will right now, but despite being on opposing sides, I don’t think that we’re enemies at the present time, but whether we’re allies- well, that’s up to you.”

Adrien struggled to keep his composure, but her words made astounding sense to him, as he had never even entertained what would happen when this was all over. “I-I never thought of it that way. I just always thought…” _That I would die._ The rest of his sentence was left unsaid, but he knew Marinette understood.

He chose that moment to lift his head and look at Marinette again. Despite her eyes staying as vibrant as the ocean he so dearly loved; her face was tired. _She_ was tired.

“I’d love to be your ally.” He found himself saying, unconsciously moving toward her, so now his legs were both dangling off the bed, and the sheets pooled around his feet.

Her eyes widened slightly and Adrien saw a glimpse of a smile tug at the edge of her mouth.

“Even if I’m a Terran?” Marinette asked jokingly, heaving herself up by applying pressure through her hands to her knees. She made to adjust her jacket as Adrien chuckled slightly.

“You are unlike any Terran I’ve ever met.”

“You… You mustn’t have met many decent Terrans then..” Marinette responded, her voice trailing off as Adrien watched her jaw clench and her face become stony. Adrien spied her fists grabbing at the fabric of her pants roughly. She swivelled around so Adrien couldn’t see her face, and grabbed the previously abandoned papers.

“Is there something wrong?” He felt a slight tugging feeling appear in his gut at her words, but put it down to Marinette’s sudden withdraw from their conversation.

“N-No. Of course not.” Marinette gulped, as if trying to talk around a stone lodged in her throat.

“Marinette.” Adrien said softly, and stood up slowly, in equal parts because of the pain, and because he didn’t want to ruin his stitches. He slowly made his way over to Marinette, who still had her back to him.

He didn’t know why he already cared so much about her feelings. He had formally met her only today, well, it would have been longer, but Adrien wasn’t going to count the time he was unconscious with a jagged piece of his Kat sticking out of his stomach as bonding time.

Adrien didn’t know what made Marinette seem so familiar to him, but he automatically wanted to be someone she could rely on. They may be from different planets, and have different histories, and know nothing about the other, but Adrien didn’t care. He would _make_ himself her friend, and friendships always had to start somewhere.

Maybe in another life, they could be normal, reckless teens without a care and without the responsibilities of their peoples and their titles, but this were their circumstances now, and thats all Adrien could work with.

Suddenly filled with newfound conviction, he reached out and placed an unsteady hand on the shorter girls shoulder. “Marinette.” He said again, softer this time.

Only when she turned around in surprise did he continue, speaking over her warnings of his stitches.

“You saved my life, if you had abandoned me when you found me, I would be dead. The least I can do is listen to you, and help you in any way I can.” Adrien was beginning to feel unstable on his legs, and felt exhaustion start to take hold of his body, and unknowingly started to grab Marinette’s shoulder with a bit more force, not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to notice.

Marinette reached up and pulled his hand off her shoulder, before using one hand to grip his forearm, while bracing him with her other arm, which was on his the left side of his hip, and slowly walked him the short distance back to his bed.

“You really don’t want to know.” She mumbled as she bent down to grab the sheets off the floor.

Adrien raised his arms like he used to do when his Mother pulled up his sheets when he was a child, and felt the now cool fabric on his chest. “I’ll listen to you, if you want to talk to me.”

Marinette didn’t return to her chair, opting instead to sit on the end of his bed. “It’s alright,” she sighed again, and Adrien watched her look down to analyse her clasped hands. “I think,” She fumbled with her hands roughly, the occasional cracking of knuckles breaking the silence. “I think you need some rest, tomorrow will be a big day.” She finally met his eyes, “Since you’re still healing and the whole city has been evacuated, everything’s shut besides military approved buildings. I was thinking you need to be exposed to little bits of some of the greatest masterpieces Earth has.”

Adrien cocked his head to the side slightly, “Masterpieces? Like what? And little bits?”

“I’m talking Harry Potter, Star Wars, Naruto, Jurassic Park, Sailor Moon. The whole lot. I’ll show you little bits of all of them coz they’re too long to watch in one sitting. And I will not tolerate you falling asleep during them.” Marinette waggled a finger in his direction as she stood up and made her way over to the door, papers tucked under her arm. She turned back to him at the door.

Adrien raised his fingers in a mock salute. “Yes Ma’am!” And he watched as she smiled at him before turning away from his view, but she didn’t move quick enough, as Adrien still saw her smile drip off her face and her hand reach up to slide across her cheek. She was crying.

What could he have possibly done to make her cry? He watched her leave silently, wondering about the enigma that was Marinette, the sixteen year old Corporal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up buttercups, I have shit to say.
> 
> 1) This fic is darker than the show, and requires characterisation deeper than what the show has given us thus far. I really do hope we are given darker aspects in upcoming plotlines. BUT ANYWAY, characters may seem OOC in some aspects, like Marinette being hell serious and stuff, or Adrien and Marinette becoming friends so quickly, or Chloé's 180 characterisation, but this is how i HC these characters when they are put under the stress of this alternate reality.
> 
> 2) Like I always say, if you don't understand what the hell I'm going on about during any point during the chapter, just chuck me a comment down below and I'll rectify it :)
> 
> 3) Ya girl finished yr 12. So now that I'm lost on the path of life (ha) I'm going to strive to get this finished. But, in saying that, I am also under stress with my home life, as I want to move out asap (and I'm still on my L's... cry :/) and with Uni applications and WACE exams and all that fun junk. I WILL FINISH THIS THO! Please have patience!
> 
> 4) Re-reading this fic, I realize that 2k16 me couldn't write for shit, and I don't even understand half the stuff I had written and have no idea how you can, so please let me know if u dont understand!!
> 
> Ok, yeah, im done now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette isn't having a good day at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well I tried to space out these updates, as to give me enough time to write the next ones, as I had up to this chapter pre-written.
> 
> But then i felt so bad I feel like I have to post this one right now. So yeah, double update.

•Marinette•

She was embarrassed, oh dear Lord she was unbelievably embarrassed. She was crying! And she was almost positive Adrien saw! She wiped at her cheek one last time, and stopped. Hold on, why did she care if Adrien saw? She had only just met the guy! She shook her head violently, feeling usually soft hair turn into whips against her cheeks.

She took in a deep breath and waited to expel it. She needed to be calm. She couldn’t let anyone know she was crying. She had to maintain her reputation as strong and unshakable. Even though inside she was unstable and unsure of everything she said, and everything she did.

But she couldn’t stop thinking of Chat Noir. Even throughout her conversation with Adrien, the mysterious Martian Kataphrakt pilot kept haunting her. Every time she looked at Adrien she was reminded that Chat Noir was probably around Adrien’s age, and was probably as innocent as well. And she killed him. There was no way he could have survived her final attack. He couldn’t… right?

She shook her head again, more roughly. No. He couldn’t. She just had to accept that. Accept that his family… would never see him again. His friends would miss him. He would never tell a horrible pun or annoy anyone ever again. Even in their short encounter, Marinette could tell Chat Noir was a bright light to everyone he met. And she took away that light. How dare she? How dare she take someones light? What made her so superior that she could be allowed to take a life? How could anyone live with that?!

She felt herself sinking to the floor. She barely registered dropping her papers, medical reports and itineraries and contracts floating down around her in a messy feather-like fashion. She started to breathe faster, gripping violently at her chest, unable to control both her tears but her breathing. She felt the cool metal floor beneath her, her back pressed up against the wall of the _THARSIS._

Would he haunt her all her life? Chat Noir. The bright young boy with a bright future. She then branched out and thought of the other Martians she had encountered. There was the group that blew up the royal precession. They had the intention of killing their own Princess in a bid to feed their unquenchable bloodlust, they had started this war. They were not good people. They were parasites, clinging to the notion of pure violence and destruction.

Then there were the two Akuma Kataphrakt’s that were taken out by Kim. That felt like an eternity ago. Appearently the two were from the Haprèle Sector. And that Count Haprèle was furious to learn that his daughter and her intended were killed so early on. _So early on._ He wasn’t upset for his loss of his daughter at all. Just that she was the first child of a Count that was killed. The only thing he was worried about was his pride. Not Mylène, his daughter, who was allegedly younger than her.

Marinette then thought of the rogue Kataphrakt she encountered after Kim’s death. The one that sat down right in front of her, and offered her a flower. The pilot that obviously didn’t want to fight her, yet was piloting a blatantly Martian Kataphrakt. How were they doing? Were they dead? Marinette sorely hoped not. They, from their short interaction, were kind and meant her no harm.

Then came Chat Noir. The loud, warm, pun-loving maniac with the most infectious laugh, who let her kill him. The boy that connected to her personal comms to joke with her as they fought. And she killed him in response. The worst part is, how she did it so _easily_.

Then Adrien Agreste. Son of the most mysterious and powerful Count. The boy that was one of the most dangerous people in the whole war, who had all of the Agreste Military at his disposal. The boy who was an expert with a blade. The boy that she should fear to face. The same boy that was so childishly surprised to see the ocean from his window. That clonked his head both with her head, but also with his bed frame. He didn’t seem authoritative or scary at all. He joked with her, and was kind.

She didn’t know what to make of the last three Martians. They went against everything she had learned about Martians. Her whole life she had been raised to hate the Martians. That they were violent, barbaric and crude. The mystery pilot, Chat Noir, and now Adrien went against everything she had been told.

Her breathing had evened out now, and her tears had become crusty on her face. She began to heave herself off the wall, to pick up her scattered papers, as she came to a conclusion. She would fight, but not for Earth, not for her pride as a Terran. But for those who strove for peace. For the fallen, like Chat Noir, and the pacifists, like the pilot that offered her a flower, like Adrien. She would fight for those she loved. For Tikki, and her missing husband Plagg. For her Mother and Father. For the Earth her children would live in. For her future, and the future of all those who come after her.

With that resolution in mind, she dragged herself off the floor, and wiped off the remnants of her tears, before gritting her teeth and continuing her way to the bridge, to report on Adrien’s condition. With a few right and left turns she found herself outside the bridge, the sliding metal doors suddenly seeming so much larger than she. Marinette pursed her lips and let herself in, to what she could only discern as Fu and Wayzz playing what looked like… Shogi?

She looked on as Fu calmly lifted his head and invited her over to play. Marinette softly shook her head and placed the papers and the end of the table. She took a step back and steadied herself, “Sir, can I ask a question?”

Fu didn’t even look back up at her, instead sliding over to grab her papers, game abandoned, much to the displeasure written over Wayzz’s face. “Besides the one you just asked, I’m assuming?”

She ignored his retort and continued, “What will happen when this war is declared over?”

Fu stilled, and placed the papers down, before looking up at her again. “We rebuild, and try to live the horrific memories we make.” He said simply, before sighing and continuing, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your generation will inherit this world that we have made a mess of. My only advice, is to destroy the Akuma.”

“The Akuma? What does that have to do with _this_ war? I know it was the catalyst for the last war, but this war is just about the Martians bloodlust, right?”

Fu smiled sadly, “And what do you think made the Martians develop that bloodlust?”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “You mean…?”

“The Akuma distorts a person, the negative energy infecting and corroding the wielders mind. When the Martians found the Akuma in the first place, they recognised power when they saw it, and scrambled to assemble Kataphrakts with this power source that was unlike anything humanity had ever seen before.” Fu stood, carefully clasping his hands behind his back.

Wayzz spoke up next. “ When the Akuma was finally developed into what we now call the Akuma drives, the pilots discovered that they each reacted to the drives differently, and gave each Kataphrakt and pilot, a seemingly different power. But this power eats at the mind, changes a person. The pilots of the Akuma drive Kataphrakts have been twisted to negative husks of their previous selves, now prizing power over everything, and everyone.”

“But where was the Akuma found? What even is it?” Marinette exclaimed, suddenly extremely interested in the mysterious compound.

Fu and Wayzz shared a look. “The Akuma was the reason Mars was colonised, though we don't know exactly _what_ it is, just what it is capable of. It was only discovered twenty-threeor so years ago.”

“But thats just before the time of the first war.” Marinette said.

“World Leaders weren’t happy that the team that found the Akuma weren’t willing to part with the material, instead keeping it to themselves. The Akuma and the allure of it caused thousands of people to leave the planet in an attempt to own the compound as well.And over time, Mars had enough people to create a sustainable planet of their own, and attempted to split apart from Earth. Leaders from all around the world still weren’t happy that the newly dubbed ‘Martians’ weren’t sharing the Akuma, and decided to take it by force. But they needed a superior military might to combat the Martians and their new Akuma drives, and thus, the UFT was founded.”

Wayzz picked up the papers Fu had discarded and flipped through them carelessly. “But we weren’t successful, and we still don’t have the Akuma. The only thing we have from that war is a deep rift with those we once called friends.”

“But I thought it was corruptive, why would you want a material like that?” Marinette asked, confused.

“We also follow orders Marinette, just as you do.” Fu said simply, as if he were discussing the weather outside.

“This war is the greedy fighting the malicious. The UFT still wants the Akuma, and the Martians want blood.” Wayzz spat.

“Not all of them.” Marinette said before she could stop herself. She couldn’t speak up against her commanding officer!Marinette regret her words as soon as they left her mouth.

“Beg your pardon?”

“You said you were following orders, surely some of the Martians share that same sentiment?” Marinette argued, she could feel herself getting deeper and deeper into trouble with every word she said.

“Wayzz. She is right. The young generation is going to be the bridge that leads to peace. Of that I am sure.” Fu said sagely, before turning to Marinette.

“Now, about our guest. When he is well enough he shall be moved to your dorm. I have a suspicion we’re going to need all the med bays vacant.”

“Ok sir. Anything else?

“You and Alya Cesaire came from the same school yes?”

Marinette was surprised to hear Alya’s name come up in conversation. “Yessir.”

“She has just been sent on a mission, and is just about to depart, you might want to say your goodbyes. You’re dismissed.” Fu smiled at her already retreating figure.

* * *

“ALYA!” Marinette yelled, launching herself at her best friend. Alya was unprepared for the armful of Marinette and fell to the floor laughing.

“Hey Mari, come to say goodbye?” Alya laughed, picking her and Marinette off the floor, with Marinette still clinging to her frame like a koala.

“I can’t believe you tell me you were leaving!” Marinette said, feeling a little hurt as she untangled herself from Alya.

Alya laughed. “I’ll only be gone for around four days. It’s a simple mission, locating a possible Martian scout platoon.”

“Four days? I’ll hold you to that.” She felt a little less hurt, knowing that Alya wasn’t truly leaving.

“Only if you tell me what happens between you and Agreste.” Alya waggled her eyebrows, and Marinette stifled a blush.

“Why would anything happen. Nothing is going to happen, nothing at all!” She rushed out, breaking eye contact to study her shoes instead.

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.” Alya winked, before someone behind the pair yelled out Alya’s name.

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon! And remember, tell me _everything_!”

And with that Alya was gone. She wanted to cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to god, the only thing I have left to say is please comment!! It honestly makes me so happy to hear what you guys have to say (and a little input from the audience is never a bad thing ;))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is strong. Maybe it's something she eats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.
> 
> This is the worst.
> 
> No revision.
> 
> No second reads.
> 
> No beta.
> 
> End my life.

•Adrien•

For as long as he tried, sleep would not claim him. He tossed and turned as softly as he could as to not disturb his stitches. He couldn’t stop thinking about the gap in his memory, it was startling to wake up somewhere and not know how he got there. He had kept quiet about it because he didn’t know what to think about it yet. The last thing he could remember was initialising the Chat Noir on his father’s Moon Military Base, then he was waking up on Earth and clonking heads with Marinette.

He still didn’t fully understand her, but figured he’d come to know her, having been told he was to spend three days with her.

But he did need to think on everything he _did_ remember. He remembered Ramier, and how the assassination attempt on Princess Chloé turned out to be the fault of the Martians themselves.

 _So who wants the Princess dead?_ Was Adrien’s next thought. It was a difficult question to answer, as Adrien didn’t know the hidden intentions of others around him. He was only good at reading those who he knew well. He didn’t even know how to read his own father. In fact, the only people he could read were Nino and Chloé, though his friendship with the latter only came about due to his Father’s bid at attaining more power.

Ramier seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing when he addressed the Martians that day, but he wasn’t capable of organising such a feat on his own, due to both lack of intellect and status.

Ramier didn’t have enough of his own free will to enact such a plan, much less formulate one admits all the work his father ordered him to do.

Adrien inwardly gasped and his eyes widened.

His Father.

It all made sense now.

Everything that had happened now made perfect sense.

Adrien tried to recount exactly what had happened since Chloé came to Earth, and how his Father was involved. He mentally started compiling a list:

1) Princess Chloé was assumed to be assassinated by Terrans. Adrien remembered his Father requested he talk to him, and when Adrien had complied, was lounging. His Father never lounged, now looking back, the action had seemed smug, seemingly with an aura of superiority. Adrien _did_ recall that seemed strange, even then.

2) His Father issued an order that he was immediately to go to Earth and ‘obliterate them all’. Adrien frowned. The order was issued even before the formal declaration of war. His Father said that all Martian Nobility Sectors had already issued that order to their own protégé. Adrien just assumed this was true, but had he actually bothered to check? He hadn’t. The though that his Father was probably lying to him was a harsh reality that Adrien had to suddenly try squash. He couldn’t deal with that right now.

3) Then there was Baron Ramier. His Father’s first underling. One of the most loyal followers his Father had. And Ramier was the one to confront, and…kill, Adrien swallowed; the would-be Martian Assassins. If word ever got back to Mars that a Martian Noble killed his own, there would be hell. Unless, he was protected by his Superiors, and his Superiors could provide an adequate alibi. And of course, Ramier’s Superiors were all deathly loyal to and served his Father.

And his Father didn’t care if Adrien found out because his Father still thought he was his his perfect little pawn. 

It all made sense.

His Father had been planning this for years. Adrien’s eyes widened as even more of his memories filled out the bigger web his Father had spun.

His Father making sure all Adrien’s time as a child was around the Princess, the Emperor’s only daughter.Adrien recalled faintly that his Father would tell him when he was younger, “You have to be nice to your future wife.” Then his Mother would always laugh and tell him to stop being silly. His Father would never laugh back. Why, the only time Adrien ever saw him laugh was with the Emperor himself.

He had been preparing Adrien as his heir, to one day marry the Princess, so Adrien himself could take the throne as Emperor, with Chloé as the Queen beside him. And since Adrien had been raised as to obey his Father’s every word, would become a puppet.

His Father, no, Gabriel, wanted to be Emperor.

But, hold on, Adrien tried to lie to himself, that doesn’t make sense! 

Gabriel tried to assassinate Chloè! Why was he trying to prepare Adrien for the thr-

A coup d’etat. Gabriel wanted to plunge both planets to war, and overthrow the Emperor whilst he was amidst war strategies and the mourning of his daughter. Adrien couldn’t help but swallow thickly, trying to blink back tears as he tried heavily to disprove his own theory.

Adrien was silent for a long time, the only sounds being the faint buzzing of the light above him.

He shook his head wildly. Gabriel… no, his Father, can’t be behind this! He could never do anything this sinister. Adrien tried and tried to lie to himself over and over and over again, it became like a mental mantra. His Father would never! His Father would never! _His Father would never!_

But it was obviously something _Gabriel_ was capable of. It was despicable! It was one of the most savage and cruel acts Adrien had ever had the displeasure of thinking about.

But his mind wouldn’t let it go.

That raised a new question to Adrien: What _exactly_ happened during the blank that Adrien’s mind refused to remember?

He almost shit himself when there was a loud bang on the door. He would also eternally deny the loud squeak that left his mouth in a completely undignified manner.

Marinette poked her around the door, “Are you alright? I thought I just heard…” She trailed off as Adrien rubbed the back of his head. He could think more later.

For right now he had to try erase that sound from _Marinette’s_ memory, “Yeah? Are you alright?” He placed his hands down in front of them, gripping the sheets to stop them from shaking.

Calm _down_.

Marinette shut the door behind her and faced Adrien, “Well…” She trailed off, “You’re being relocated.”

Marinette must have seen his face before rushing out, “Just out of the infirmary! You can’t stay here the whole time!”

Adrien blushed. “Oh uh, of course. Where am I being relocated?”

Marinette spared a glance at his stomach, “Can you walk?”

“One way to find out.” Adrien grinned as he tried to immediately hoist himself out of the bed.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she dashed toward him, gripped his shoulders, and almost pushed him straight back down.

Adrien was impressed. This girl was _strong_. What did they eat on Earth and where could he get some!

“Hold on hotshot.” Marinette moved away, and Adrien swore he caught a strong blush on her cheeks before she turned away to grab a bag and clipboard from the opposite side of the room. When she turned back around toward him, she had schooled her features.

“Now, Adrien Agreste.” Marinette said, keeping her eyes on the clipboard.

“Just Adrien is fine.” He said, not really wanting an affiliation with the _Agreste_ name at the moment.

“Now, A-Adrien.” Marinette rectified before continuing. “You are under my supervision, and I have been given instructions to make sure you are docile during your stay on the _THARSIS_.” The monotonous tone lacing her voice let Adrien know she was just reading from the clipoard. He smiled slightly.

“You will be stationed on the ship until my superiors decide what they want to do with you. You are to abide by their decision.”

Adrien gulped, suddenly nervous. They could decide to keep him as a Prisoner of War, or even worse, just kill him.

He had retreated into himself, and didn’t notice Marinette had put the clipboard down.

“They won’t.” Came her voice gently, and Adrien refocused his eyes to meet hers. “The Captain of the THARSIS is a fair man, even during war, and besides, since I’m your supervisor, my word goes a long way!” Marinette smiled softly before winking at him. “Now, to get you to your new dorm.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien was exhausted. His stomach hurt. His stitches hurt. His dignity was gone.

He hadn’t walked one step. Before he could say anything, Marinette had hoisted the bag over her shoulder, and had picked Adrien up bridal style.

He didn’t know whose face was redder, hers or his. His blush ran all the way down his neck, so he’d place bets on himself.

He was so embarrassed about her carrying him that he didn’t even realise they had stopped moving.

“Um… Adrien?” Marinette squeaked. “I’m uh, gonna have to put you down now, can you uh… let go of my neck please?”

If it was even possible, Adrien went redder and unclenched his hands, only to feel himself falling the extremely short distance onto another mattress. He shot a questioning look at Marinette, who shrugged the bag off her shoulders.

“This is where you’ll be staying.” She said, and went over to the doorframe and shut the door that Adrien didn’t even notice at all.

In fact, he hadn’t stopped looking at Marinette the entire time since they had left the infirmary.

His damn blush wasn’t fading!

He tried to will away his blush as he took in his new environment. It was plain silver metal walls,except for two coat hangers across from his bed, one with a jacket already on it.

There was a small double wardrobe to his left, and above him was another mattress.

“Who else resides here?” He asked.

It was Marinette’s turn to blush again slightly. “Uh… M-Me. S-Since I’m Supervising your Officer. I-I mean your S-Supervising Officer and all…” She trailed off awkwardly, reaching up to tug at a pigtail.

Adrien smiled softly, and looked at the blushing girl in front of him. The situation he was in was utter bullshit, and that the sadness that was a dull ache his whole life had turned into a violent and acute throb in his chest. But he had a warm feeling that Marinette, for as little time as he had known her, would one day help him bring back his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written something and thought, 'this is worst thing I have ever written, nothing can be worse than this chunk of shit'?
> 
> Yeah well this is mine. :')
> 
> You know the drill, comment where I can improve, coz I truly want to make this actually readable and understandable :')
> 
> ANYWAY, its 4:30 in the morning and I wrote this in one sitting, while binging Durarara, I'm well aware I'm wasting my life, but this is the way I would rather waste it. (ahaha nah im just lonely and don't have any friends to go do fun things with :'))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is thirsty, also, she really needs sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 5 ideas in progress at the moment, and I'm sorry I posted 'Why Sasuke will never have a future as a barber' before finishing this, don't hurt me~

•Marinette•

 

She had no idea what to do with him now.

He was finally asleep on his bunk below hers, and she was freaking out.

Adrien Agreste. _Adrien_ Agreste. Adrien _Agreste. Adrien Agreste,_ was below her, oh dear lord.

She had tried to keep her eyes off of him since she had moved him to her dorm, because as soon as she looked into his eyes her legs went to jelly and her cheeks became hotter the Sahara Desert.

Plus, she could recognise a blooming crush when she felt it. And this one was strong.

And oh dear lord she can’t deal with her crush sleeping one and half metres below her! She had the memory on loop of his soft tussled blond hair, or eyelashes anyone would be envious of…or…his…

Marinette slapped her cheeks with her hands, in an effort to stop her treacherous thoughts, but instantly remembered she still wasn’t alone.

She then placed a hand, gently, over her mouth to stop any squeaks of mortification leave her mouth when she heard a faint rustle and a sleepy, “…rinette?”

She didn’t answer. Maybe if she didn’t answer he would chalk the noise up to being a figment of his imagination? Silence fell across the room.

“Marinette?” He said a little louder after a minute or so.

Obviously he knew it was real. Shit.

Play it cool Marinette. Be cool. Cool as a cucumber. She took in a deep breath.

“Y-Y-Yeah?” She squeaked.

FUCK! That wasn’t cool that was schoolgirl with an obvious crush!

“What are you doing?” He asked groggily.

Crap. How was she meant to explain herself. She couldn't just say ‘hey Adrien I was just thinking about how perfect you are and by the way I love you and I couldn’t stop thinking of your-‘

No. She can’t say that! He’d think she was crazy!

Wait. Love? Marinette whipped her head back and forth on her pillow wildly for a moment trying to dismiss the though, before remembering she still had to actually answer Adrien.

“Sleeping?” She answered, still hopelessly trying to cling to ‘the loud slapping noise was a figment of his imagination’ endgame.

“Oh.” He replied simply. Marinette noticed all tiredness seemed to have simply vanished from his voice. “Marinette?”

“Yes Adrien?”

“I-uh… Goodnight.” He stumbled slightly. Marinette furrowed her brows slightly, but didn’t comment on what he was going to say.

Instead, she opted for a simple, “Goodnight,” instead.

After about ten minutes, she heard his breaths slowly even out and deepen until he was finally asleep.

She couldn’t lie still, even though she was extremely tired, but she still couldn’t sleep. She felt wired, but she closed her eyes, and let all her memories and thoughts of the boy below her drift through her mind like a babbling brook.

* * *

 

 

Marinette regret everything.

She was exhausted. She hadn’t slept a wink the night previous, and sitting alongside Adrien in the mess room, she realised she probably looked more akin to a ragged hag than a youthful teenage girl.

That morning, after she woke Adrien, they had slowly made their way to get breakfast, though unfortunately Marinette was wearing hers at the present time. At least her fringe was tied back that morning.

She had dropped her forehead into her meal accidentally, when she was suddenly overcome with a wave of tiredness, and so now she had yellow egg yolk running into her eyes and up her nose. At this point she was too tired to care, she felt her eyes slipping shut and her head falling forward again, but caught herself at the last possible second, and felt yolk dripping off of her cheeks and forehead back onto her plate.

“Uh, Marinette? Are you alright?” She groggily heard Adrien say from beside her. She gave a vague ‘I’m all good’ gesture back to him before she felt something tilt her back and slowly wipe at her face, and she felt herself slip further and further into unconsciousness. The soft pressure on her face was comforting and warm, and she could get used to it quickly.

“Marinette.” Someone said, but Marinette couldn’t hear it properly, she just wanted sleep. “Marinette!”

Ok she was up…Kind of. She shot up from her chair, prepared to take orders immediately.

When her vision was finally cleared enough to make sense of what just happened, she was horrified. Had Adrien really _wiped the yolk off her face?_

This was now her normal face colour, and it was lobster red. Who does that for someone they don’t really know?! Why would he do that! And she found it nice?! Was she _insane_!?

She raised a hand to her face as she slowly sunk back down into her seat, eyes blown wide. She turned to face Adrien, still not blinking, “I’m s-s-so sorry A-Adrien.” She let her hand drop from her cheek, “J-Just a l-little bit t-tired.”

Adrien looked at her in semi-alarm. “Do you want to go back to ou- I mean, your, dorm?” He rushed out.

Marinette nodded sadly and stood up shakily and grabbed the two plates in front of them and brought them to the sink as smoothly as she could.

She turned back and made her way back to Adrien, silently berating herself. Why was she like this? She embarrassed herself last night, and then again this morning. God damn it, and in front of her crush no less?

She took in a deep breath and smiled at him, “Shall we go?”

Adrien stood up and gave her a beautiful gleaming smile that made Marinette feel all giddy inside, “Sure.”

They slowly made their way back to their dorm, and Marinette watched steadily as Adrien lowered himself onto his bed with a slight wince. She looked at her watch, another half hour till his next dose of painkillers.

“So what do you wanna do?” She asked, suddenly feeling like she was twelve and on a sleepover with a new friend. Though, she mused, that’s exactly what she was doing.

“Are there any games around here? My Mother used to tell me about some, but I never got to try them.” Adrien said, adjusting himself on the bed, and pulling the blanket over his thighs.

Marinette thought back to the ships games room. They had billiards, air hockey and a stocked bookshelf, and she did remember seeing a couple board games like Cluedo and Monopoly strewn around. “We have a couple on board, but you need more than two players to have the most fun.”

Adrien’s face fell slightly, so Marinette continued, “But, when my friend Alya comes back from her mission, we can ask her to play as well?”

Marinette watched again as his face lit up and he smiled wide, “I’d love too! Thanks!”

“Anything else you’d like to do? We have other games that can only have two players.” Marinette said hesitantly, and he mind immediately found the crudeness in her statement. She opened her mouth to clarify, but Adrien was already nodding his head.

“Like what?”

Marinette took a deep breath and smiled. _That_ activity was for a later date.

Wait _what_? She really needed to calm down. Obviously her lack of sleep was affecting her judgement.

She swallowed, “Twenty Questions?” She started fidgeting, was she being too assuming? Why would he want to know about her? This was a one sided game of satisfaction in her favour and she knew it.

“Sure!” He agreed, and Marinette was surprised, he actually agreed? Maybe it wasn’t so one sided? “Marinette?”

She smiled at him, and watched him scratch his hair, and was taken aback by how utterly…catlike, he looked. “Yes, Adrien?”

“What _is_ Twenty Questions?”

Oh dear lord help her and her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sometimes my own bullshit astounds me. oml
> 
> Comment, tell me what I can do better!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Or just comment about your day! I'd love to hear from you guys about anything!


End file.
